Cat's Eye View
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Ranma was getting quite tired for a while of the arguments over him. He was forced to put everything on the line. He knew there would be a lot of people hurt by his announcement. Two of the girls, however...are going to take it not only the hardest, but will actually come to discover something quite wonderful, and scary.
1. Where Spatula Girl and Cat go from here

Cat's Eye View: Where Spatula Girl and Cat go from here

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi

In Nerima...things never were dull. In fact some would say that it would be boring without the martial artists. At the Tendo Dojo, however, Ranma has had enough of the tomfoolery from everybody. Ranma and Akane both realized that they actually liked each other...though it was a love-hate relationship still. It was now to the point where Ranma knew to keep his mouth shut...and Akane would quickly figure out what was going on. Still, as time went on...they realized that though their fathers dropped this on them...and the whole Jusenkyo curse...it was going to be something they'll adapt to. Ranma also had the problem of breaking off all engagements. That would prove to be tough. Genma knew what was happening. He also knew he was at fault for most of the engagements that happened to Ranma when he was a kid. This also included Ukyo's father...which he screwed up badly. Genma also was being pressured by his wife, Nodoka, to do so. At this point, she did re-adjust her idea of manliness.

"Well...what are you going to do?" Genma asked Ranma.

"Hey...I'm only concerned about the _local_ ones," Ranma spat. "You're responsible for everything else."

"That's cold," Genma said.

"While you're screwing around," Ranma said. "I decided to get everybody here for _my_ decision."

"He's got a point," Soun said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I got some phone calls to make...I can't have no more than..." Genma started.

"I'll get you a pre-paid phone card," Soun said...with his aura warning Genma he'll get punished.

"Relax they're local calls!" Genma protested. "Besides, I have sent out letters to those outside of Japan...and outside of the local area."

"Good," Soun said, "I didn't want to get unfriendly."

Genma made the calls. Of course he had some very angry responses. Many of which asked him why he would sell his son's life for a fish, rice, and two pickles. After all that was done, he read some of the return mail. It was the same thing. Except for one where he had to burn. That one wasn't in his best interests to be read. The fiancée squad came by and they were surprised. Cologne she knew what was going to happen. She knew somebody was going to get hurt. She also knew that if Shampoo was the one who was going to get hurt...she would have to console her. She hopped in and she spoke up to Ranma. She knew the score before he even opened his mouth.

"You're aware of the consequences of your actions today, right?" Cologne asked ominously.

"I am," Ranma answered. He felt like a man about to go to the firing squad either way.

"Whatever happens," Cologne started, "I will support you 100%"

"What do you mean?" Kodachi asked.

"It's quite simple," Cologne said. "He's going to make his stand here and now."

"What he's going to make his choice?!" Ukyo cried in surprise.

"Yes...and you'd do well to abide by the decision," Cologne warned.

"I understand," Shampoo said softly.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't blame him for making his stand," Cologne spoke up.

That got all of the girls thinking if they made the right decisions concerning Ranma. They all started to second guess themselves. After all, they tried to be his only one. Kodachi with trying to blackmail him with embarrassing photos, if he didn't eat her home baked cookies. Ukyo...she has had some very twisted fantasies about Ranma leaving behind the arts to become he partner in life, and in business. Shampoo she was visibly cringing when she remembered the read threat of fate. Akane was thinking about her own misconduct. However, she's been trying to rectify the situation. That was something that Ranma was finding her trying to make right...something refreshing. He has been making right with everybody...if he could. Still, that was met with some very violent reactions. Kodachi's brother, Kuno came in and he was angry. Ryoga just happened to walk in going the wrong way. Mousse was just there. He sat quietly. Ranma looked over to see if he was alright.

"Mousse, do you need anything?" Ranma asked.

"No," Mousse answered quickly, "I'm good!"

"Mousse, don't be rude to your host," Cologne snapped.

"I just don't want to say anything out of line," Mousse said nervously.

"That's reasonable," the elder sighed.

"Let's get on with it," Shampoo demanded.

"Right, let's not waste time," Ukyo backed up.

"Alright," Ranma said with a sigh. "I've done actually a lot of thinking...and I _do_ actually have to choose a girl."

"Oh...that's serious," Kodachi said freezing.

"It is," Ranma said. "In fact I was thinking about who I want to be with the most."

'Don't get too excited,' Mousse thought. 'You're going to get rejected, Shampoo.'

'Well...if he doesn't select Akane...' Ryoga and Kuno thought.

'Well here goes,' Ranma thought...then he spoke up aloud. "I pick Akane."

The room went silent. Ranma prepared for the shit storm that was going to happen. He looked over to a very stunned Akane. She didn't know what to do. Kodachi she hung her head in shame. She knew she had been beat. However, Shampoo ran out crying, as Ukyo ran after her. Cologne knew what was going on. She did, before she left hit Kuno and Ryoga upside the head with her staff. She knew what nasty thoughts they were thinking...and she was having none of it. Mousse spoke up and bowed.

"Ranma," Mousse said, "you are a better man than I am."

"Why do you say that?" Ranma asked.

"I wouldn't have had the balls to let down multiple women like that...and that wasn't even gentle either," Mousse answered.

"Trust me...this wasn't an easy choice at all," Ranma returned.

"Ranma...I'm going to be in my room to think," Akane said.

"I'll give you some time to think," Ranma said. "I don't think..."

"Thank you," Akane said kissing Ranma on his forehead, "I'm stunned but I'm proud of you."

"Hey...I'll see about consoling Ukyo and Shampoo," Mousse said.

"Actually...you better leave that to me," Ranma said grimly. "Trust me...it's for the best."

"Be careful, man," Mousse warned. "Shampoo is quite vengeful...and Ukyo may well finish the job she started when she first met you."

That warning gave Ranma a chill up his spine, as he went to make right with Ukyo and Shampoo. They have in fact become his friends. However, he's considered Ukyo more of a friend than a fiancée. He really didn't have any romantic feelings towards her at all. Shampoo, it was the same feeling. He really prepared himself for certain death for sure. It was something he was used to by now. Then again, he was used to being chased by damn near the entire town...so this wasn't exactly new for him. He arrived at Ukyo's place. She closed it down to go comfort Shampoo. He knew exactly where to go. When he got there, Cologne was there. She decided not to mess with him. However, even at her advanced age of 300 years old...she could tell what he was up to. He wanted to make right.

"You probably should go home," Cologne said.

"I came to make right," Ranma said.

"I know...however...this is a lesson Shampoo needs to learn on her own," she warned.

"You're telling me I'm going to have an angry Amazon and spatula girl trying to kill me...and there's not a damned thing I can do?"

"There is," Cologne said. "You _need_ to give them space."

"I'm supposed I won't be welcomed for the next however long," Ranma said realizing how hard it was going to be.

"I wouldn't say it would be forever, just for a day or two."

"I hope so..." Ranma said. "Mousse was the one who suggest I do this."

"He did, did he?" Cologne asked seriously.

"I did," Mousse answered. He knew he had to be honest. "It was the best thing I could do without pissing people off."

"Mousse, what's the matter with you child?" Cologne asked. "You've been acting down all day today!"

"I know...I just feel like Ranma had put everything on the line today," Mousse said. "Honestly...I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen next."

"I understand," Cologne said. "Ranma, go home...Mousse, you get ready for work...you'll be doing Shampoo's deliveries today."

The two did what they were told. Ranma walked home quite slowly. He really didn't know how things were going to turn out. In fact, he jumped to the conclusion that he was going to have hell to pay from Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, or all three. He arrived home after about fifteen minutes. Akane was waiting for him. She knew what was on his mind. She actually first thought things through. Ranma's biggest complaint against her was that she acted before she got all of the facts. She was going to strive to change.

"Well...how did it go?" Akane asked concerned.

"I didn't even get past the door...Cologne warned me it would be a bad idea," Ranma said.

"Well...that's probably for the best," Akane said. "Still...I don't want this hanging over you."

"I will at least have to face Ukyo tomorrow at school," Ranma reminded.

Akane nodded, and she knew what Ranma wanted to do. She couldn't blame him for wanting to not have to deal with this now. She still wished there was more they could do. She realized that this was actually very emotional. Meanwhile, at the apartment above the Cat Café...Shampoo's eyes were red from the crying she's done. Ukyo tried her best to calm her down. She too was hurt, but she realized that she would have been anyway had the result been different. She also realized one other thing...she had been beyond selfish when it came to Ranma's wants and needs. She spoke up. She looked down at the very sad, purple-haired amazon.

"Shampoo...we'll be okay," Ukyo reassured.

"Are you sure...or am I going to get hurt again?" Shampoo asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Ukyo answered honestly. "I realized that Ranma was put in a very difficult position."

Shampoo bit her tongue. She wanted to say something very rude, but she kept it to herself. She knew that despite the thick floor and ceiling...Cologne had decent hearing for a woman her age.

"Is there anything on your mind?" Ukyo asked.

"Ranma is a jerk!" Shampoo hissed.

"Listen...we _can't_ hurt him physically," Ukyo said. "Think about it...had he chose any others but you...you'd still be hurt."

"Wait...what does that mean?" Shampoo asked confused.

"He was going to hurt at least three of us," Ukyo answered. "If he chose me or Kodachi...the result would have been the same."

"What if he chose you, or Kodachi?" Shampoo asked.

"I'd still be hurt...but I got to accept...I've been pretty damned selfish."

"I was selfish too, then?"

"The red thread of fate didn't help your case at all," Ukyo answered bluntly.

Shampoo sighed, and she held Ukyo close. Shampoo wanted security, she also wanted intimacy. Ukyo wanted the same thing. They were quite for a while. Cologne couldn't come up and see what they were up too, since they were busy. Shampoo cleaned her face and decided she had to go to work. It was the only thing that would make her sane. Ukyo knew that much. She left Shampoo, and went back to her own place. She really hated to have to close down. She was very much ready for the dinner rush. She was thinking of one thing...where would she and Shampoo go from here? She had actually had to really think that through. Ukyo did sigh when she was in the back. She really had liked to hold Shampoo. She probably would invite her over to talk, and see where things go from here. It was a long shot, but it was for the sake of moving on, and letting Ranma know he wasn't at fault this time.


	2. No Easy Feelings

Cat's Eye View: No Easy Feelings

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

The very next morning was something that Ranma dreaded. He very much knew what was going to happen. He decided he was going to face this head on. It was quiet around the breakfast table. Considering the events from yesterday, nobody wanted to talk. There were no arguments; there no were threats of bodily harm. It just was quiet. It was the same at the other houses of the girls who figured out what Ranma's decision was. After the quiet breakfast, Ranma was ready to go. Genma knew not to try to make him do their regular early morning training. Akane saw Ranma's body language and decided that it was time to get going. Once Ranma got his shoes on Akane spoke up. She didn't want to start a right with Ranma at all.

"Are you alright?" Akane asked on pure concern.

"I'm Alright," Ranma said evenly.

"Are you sure you want to come to school today?" Akane asked. "You certainly didn't get much sleep last night."

That was enough for Kasumi to come and take a look at Ranma. She saw that he really didn't get much sleep. She was worried about him, as was everybody else. He did assure everybody he was well enough to get to school. He didn't want to be late at all. Akane sighed, and then she followed him out. She barely got any sleep either. She looked around to make sure there were no surprises. On the way there, they ran into Kodachi who wasn't her usual self. She was in the same condition as Ranma, she barely got any sleep. It was for a different reason. She had to keep her brother...and their loyal servant from starting anything.

"Kodachi...how are you?" Ranma asked.

"I could be better," Kodachi answered honestly. "Yesterday was rough for everybody involved."

"Yes it was," he returned.

"I'm fairly certain it was just as hard, and shocking, for Akane," Kodachi returned quickly.

"It was," Ranma said.

Kodachi realized that she had caught up to Ranma to do one thing. She bowed to Ranma and Akane, and then apologized for causing trouble. She also quietly went to her school. The pair decided they needed to get to school, before they had to stand in the hall. They were actually earlier than most in their class. Ranma really wasn't in the mood to battle anybody until things were at least semi-resolved. He looked over at an empty desk. It was Ukyo's. He decided to take his seat before the bell rang. Hinako she came in, and slammed her books down on the lectern. She had a rather dazzling bad night last night. Ranma looked up, and he really felt he was going to be in it today, rather he wanted to be or not.

"Mr. Saotome, whatever it is better be important!" Hinako snapped. She wasn't in her busty adult form...but...she still caused problems.

"It isn't..." Ranma started.

"Sorry I'm late," Ukyo said bowing deep.

"Don't be late again," Hinako said. "Go take your seat."

'What the hell was that?' Ranma thought.

"Sorry about that class," Hinako explained. "I really didn't get much sleep last night."

"You sound like you have a cold..." Akane spoke up.

"I do...it stinks since I can barely take a day off."

'We need a new principal,' Ranma thought.

"Anyway, forgive me if I'm mean," Hinako apologized.

The day went on, as quietly as expected. At lunch, Ranma made his way to the roof. He was waiting for trouble to come. He looked and he saw Ukyo. He stood up. Before he could even _say_ anything. She slapped him dead in his face. Akane was right behind and she saw the entire thing. Ranma he just stood there stunned. Ukyo was going to accept what was going to happen. However, she was genuinely angry and sad at the same time. After time passed...she looked and she realized what she had done. Akane backed away and she saw Ukyo run back into the school to lock herself in a bathroom stall. Ranma couldn't even speak, or register what happened. Akane rushed to him.

"Ranma, are you okay!" Akane asked concerned.

"I don't know," Ranma said honestly, "I didn't even expect that to happen."

"We better get..." Akane started to freak out.

"No, I'm not going to make a bigger deal about this," Ranma stopped her.

"But...she just..."

"She's angry."

"That didn't give her the right to slap you like that!"

Ranma knew it was what it was. He decided he was going to go back to the classroom. He was forced to take a detour from Nabiki. She did see Ukyo running to the closest girl's restroom. She wanted to know what was going on. Akane came, and that answered her question. Nabiki wasn't there yesterday for the events. So she would only have second hand information. She also knew that Ranma had _something_ to do with it. That part wasn't untrue. After all, he was the one who decided to make the choice. He also knew he'd have to live with the consequences. Ranma just wanted to get the rest of the day's homework and just go home. Back in the classroom, a teacher informed the class that Ukyo was sent home for the rest of the day. He didn't know what happened, but the lessons went on as planned. Meanwhile, Ukyo was at home. She locked herself in her bathroom to cry. She had to be the strong one for Shampoo. She needed somebody who understood. She didn't know Shampoo let herself in through the back. The Amazon knew to lock the door behind her so nobody could sneak in. Ukyo came out of the bathroom, looking worse for wear. Shampoo saw, and decided to talk with Ukyo.

"Ukyo, you okay?" Shampoo asked concerned. "Great-grandma asked me to come to check up on you."

"I'm not," Ukyo said. "I had too much anger bottled up from yesterday...that I ended up slapping him this afternoon."

"Why did you do that?" Shampoo asked of pure surprise.

"I just was...angry...and didn't know how else to express it..." Ukyo said sadly.

"You've been crying?" Shampoo asked.

"I have...I just..."

"It's okay, Spatula girl!" Shampoo said hugging Ukyo, and holding her close.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Ukyo asked.

"It's because you comforted me yesterday," Shampoo answered.

"Thank you," Ukyo said laying her head on shampoo's chest.

"You're welcome," Shampoo said. "Great-grandma told me to stay her for as long as needed."

"What about...?' Ukyo started.

"Mousse is going to take my deliveries," Shampoo said bluntly. "You need to take the day off."

"But..."

"But nothing!" Shampoo ordered. "I'm staying with you!"

Shampoo kept to her word. She stayed with Ukyo who needed to calm down. Ukyo, on the other hand, decided that she needed to apologize to Ranma for slapping him. She knew she had no right to hit him. She just was thankful it wasn't in a crowd of students...causing an incident. Shampoo had the same thought that Ukyo had from yesterday. However, she was going to actually do a lot more for Ukyo. She deserved it.

"Take off this boy's uniform," Shampoo ordered.

"I'd only have..." Ukyo tried to protest.

"It's okay," Shampoo said.

"Alright," Ukyo said taking off her uniform.

Once she dropped it, she still was in her bandages to keep her chest bound. Shampoo wanted her to take those bandages off. She did so. Her breasts were able to breathe after a rough half day. Shampoo couldn't see _how_ Ukyo was used to this. Surely she was a student of the martial arts involving okonomiyaki, but this was very much impractical. Ukyo blushed and she tossed on a t-shirt. It was low cut, but Shampoo had already seen her. Shampoo was out of her dress. Ukyo looked. This is one very beautiful Amazon. Shampoo ended up wearing a matching pink underwear set. She smiled, and she held Ukyo close.

"We're going to be good, yes?" Shampoo asked.

"We will be," Ukyo said. "Hey...is this your way of asking me out?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Shampoo smiled slyly.

"It'd be interesting that's for sure...and you don't have to use the cat form to get me to come on dates," Ukyo smiled.

"Nope, it's just going to be you and me," Shampoo said.

"Though...will Miss Cologne allow it?"

"I'll take care of that, you now worry about what you're going to wear this Saturday night."

Ukyo was taken back. She knew Shampoo was a very forward girl. However, this was a nice feeling she had. She really didn't know what was going on. Was she delirious from anger to try to do this from spite...or was this something Genuine. Ukyo didn't have time to process it as she fell asleep in Shampoo's arms. Shampoo smiled and put her in the bed. She got dressed and left a note telling Ukyo everything's okay. She went back to the Cat Café very happy. Cologne saw that it only took a little bit of time. She was wondering why Shampoo was so happy. Mousse figured it out quickly when he was clearing off the tables. This was the dead period.

"Hey...did you and Ukyo decide to date?" Mousse asked out of the blue.

"Yes we did!" Shampoo sang happily.

"Well, this is a happy occasion!" Cologne said happily.

"You're not mad?" Shampoo asked.

"Oh no far from it!" Cologne smiled happily. "We've had to make due in the Amazon village when I was younger."

Mousse kept quiet. He knew that if he said anything of hand, he'll be protesting...but his quacks would fall on deaf ears. Cologne did wonder how soon the first date was going to be. Shampoo told her it would be this Saturday night. Cologne she definitely liked that a lot. She let Shampoo go get ready for her first date. Ukyo did wake up about a couple of hours later. She got the note from Shampoo. She smiled. She knew that she couldn't stay for long, but she also knew that things are going to start looking up. She got dressed again, and went to the Tendo Dojo. She knew at least Akane would be upset with her. Once there she saw Ranma on his way out to the market. She also noticed Akane and things got really awkward really fast.

"Hey, let's walk," Ranma said.

"O-Okay, if you want me too," Ukyo said.

"I know you wouldn't come here without a reason," Akane said.

"Actually...I came to apologize for earlier today..." Ukyo started. "I just had too much anger."

"Listen, if you needed to talk you could have just asked," Ranma admonished. "I understand where you're coming from."

"You do?" Ukyo asked blinking.

"Yeah...we can discuss this further on the way to the market," Akane said.

"Right, Kasumi's waiting on us," Ranma said.

Ukyo decided to take a walk with Ranma and Akane. They knew why Ukyo came. She did apologize, but things got less tense. Ukyo hasn't been in a real relationship before...where as Ranma he's been trying to have a quiet moment with Akane...without it getting ruined. As they walked, Ukyo explained to Ranma why she felt so angry. He has been there before. He knew it wasn't a good idea to have that anger bottled up. He instead learned to deal with it. The reason why he and Akane got so close was because he actually talked to her about how he was feeling. He also told her all of his faults. That shocked Akane at first, but she had to take the same step. They did come to realize that things could have been better from the first meeting.

"You did all of that?" Ukyo asked surprised.

"We did," Ranma said. "It made a difference."

"For one thing, Ranma does bite his tongue when he really shouldn't," Akane remarked.

"I know...but I get into deep trouble if I run my mouth," Ranma answered.

"There's also the fact that I could have warned up to him, instead of assuming he was a pervert," Akane admitted.

"Ranma really isn't," Ukyo said. "He really is a sweet guy, who got put in a very bad situation."

Ranma blushed, as Akane giggled. They made it to the grocery store, and Ukyo was feeling a lot better. Ranma did remind her that she had to forgive herself. That was the main part of healing their friendship. Ukyo decided she was going to take the day off from school tomorrow. She didn't want exactly to face everybody right then. She also knew that locking herself into the girl's restroom was something that she really didn't need to do. She had to get her rest. She headed home and looked at her calendar. She saw that tomorrow was Friday. That gave her some time to actually get rested. She sat on her bed wishing Shampoo would be here for her. That remained to be seen.


	3. Friday's Ukyo

Cat's Eye View: Friday's Ukyo

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Ukyo had waked up. She looked around her apartment quietly. She pulled the sheets over her naked body. She really looked frazzled after the events of the past two days. She was going through the roller coaster of angry, sad, depressed, and happy. She knew that this would continue until she could sort out her feelings in a meaningful way. She yawned and just turned on her television. She got up early enough to have to take care of the business downstairs. She got a very early call from Cologne who found out what happened just yesterday. Cologne, however, wasn't judgmental. She's admitted that there are a few Amazons who would prefer the company of another woman. As for her escapades from when she was a young woman like Shampoo...she'd probably write a pulp novel that would span volumes. Ukyo let her sheet slip off as she answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Ukyo speaking," she answered.

"Good morning," Cologne said happily, "I hope you're doing alright."

"I am...though it's slow going," Ukyo admitted.

"I thought as much," Cologne said. "Tell me are you going to be at school today?"

"I'm taking today off," she said.

"That's not a bad idea," she said. "Considering what happened you didn't want it to be awkward."

"I did apologize to him for smacking him like that," Ukyo admitted.

"I know," Cologne said. "Ranma told me everything when he passed by on his way back from the market."

"You also know what Shampoo wants to do then," Ukyo said uneasy.

"I do," Cologne said. "I can't stop that from happening...that'd be beyond hypocritical."

"You actually...with other girls...?" Ukyo asked.

"I have," Cologne said. "Besides, in an Amazon village...we make do."

"I'd hate to see how the Musk Dynasty handles that..."

"They actually decided it'd be better to try to marry the strongest women," Cologne said. Ukyo got the message.

"Thank you," Ukyo then returned, "for checking up on me."

"It's no problem...if you're not busy tonight...I'd like Shampoo to come visit you after closing," Cologne said.

Ukyo agreed. This was going to be something she needed to do. She got out of bed and went straight to the shower to clean up. After, she was dressed, and went to the back. She was waiting for her weekly supply to be delivered. Just is on cue, the supplies she needed were on time. She signed for them and paid for them. Once she put them away, she went to clean everything up again. She made sure everything was cleaned. She didn't want the health inspector to come over and throw a fit. There was a knock on the front door. It was Shampoo and Mousse. Cologne decided she was going to take today off as well. She did hear that Happosai has been making life miserable at the Tendo house...and needed to put a stop to it. She unlocked the door and let them in.

"Shampoo, Mousse, it's sudden to see you here this early," Ukyo said surprised.

"Cologne gave us a day off," Mousse said. "She knew that old lecher Happosai would be causing more problems."

"Ugh...every time I hear that name," Ukyo said, turning visibly sick.

"Mousse you stupid..." Shampoo started.

"Hey, you can't get mad because I'm telling the truth," Mousse protested. "He and Kuno are the same lecherous pair."

"That doesn't make it better!" Shampoo snapped.

"Well, how about you both come in, and I'll get you something!" Ukyo offered.

"Thanks," Mousse said, "we were rushed out for breakfast."

"Come on upstairs, and I'll have everything ready," Ukyo directed.

"We'll be up in a second," Mousse called.

"Why are we going to be up in a moment?" Shampoo asked.

"Shampoo, this is your _only_ chance to really impress her," he warned. "Trust me...I know how it is to make a bad impression."

"I got it!" Shampoo said. She went upstairs.

Mousse followed her and they were in Ukyo's living quarters. Ukyo had made a proper breakfast for everybody. Shampoo and Mousse thanked her for the meal. It was the least Ukyo could do for her guests. Once she got the breakfast out, she was a lot happier. She set the food down on the table, and smiled. Ukyo was feeling a lot better than when she was the day before yesterday, or even yesterday. She didn't speak about what happened yesterday...however, she had to admit that she did like holding Shampoo in such an intimate way. It still was a wise idea for her to approach this cautiously. She knew she at least wanted to build a bond with Shampoo, and she also knew the reverse was true. Shampoo wanted to build a bond with her as well. Mousse he ate quietly. After, he decided he was going to give them some time alone. Cologne did give them the day off, and she was quite serious about taking it. Mousse smiled and he spoke up, after he cleaned up.

"Hey I have some business to take care of," Mousse said. "Will you two be okay?"

"We will," Ukyo said.

"We'll be okay," Shampoo said smiling.

"I'll see you later," Mousse said. "Thanks for the breakfast, Ukyo."

"It's no problem," Ukyo said smiling.

Mousse left, but decided to out of the back. Ukyo followed so she could lock the door. She didn't want anybody walking in unannounced. Once Mousse was out of her field of vision...she went back up with Shampoo who finished breakfast. She offered to help clean up. Ukyo wasn't going to have it. She cleaned up the breakfast dishes. After she was finished, the returned, and sat at the table with her. She poured some tea for the both of them. It was something that she wanted to actually do. This was the first time either of them were calm. They weren't angry, or upset. They really were confused about what happened in the past few days. Shampoo decided it'd be wise to talk it out.

"What was on your mind?" Shampoo asked.

"Everything that happened in the past two days," Ukyo said honestly. "I really don't know what's going to happen."

"I don't either," Shampoo said. "Great-grandma says it's foolish to try to see the future."

"I'm over thinking things," Ukyo said sighing.

"It's okay," Shampoo said. "We're not going to make things...complicated."

'I things work out,' Ukyo thought.

'I _know_ things will work out,' Shampoo thought. 'They _have_ to work out."

"Hey, Shampoo," Ukyo said. "You're quite beautiful."

"T-Thank you," Shampoo said, taken off guard, "y-you're not just...?"

"I'm not just saying that," Ukyo said bluntly.

"Well...to be honest," Shampoo said blushing. "You're quite cute."

Ukyo had to resist the urge to hit Shampoo, or destroy her furniture. She did blush a shade of red that was not recognized by Crayola. Shampoo couldn't help giggling. She knew Ukyo was a bit self-conscious. It even was to the point where she briefly did wear the assigned girl's uniform. That ended up not being the best idea...because Ukyo was doing that for Ranma's sake. However, that ended up getting Saotome jumped and beaten down by the jealous guys. She was still reticent to actually consider herself cute. Shampoo smiled and she came to Ukyo's personal space. Ukyo didn't mind it at all. This was the third time they were close to each other. The first two times were for comfort. However, this time felt different. They really didn't know what was going to happen next. Ukyo decided she needed to not harm Shampoo in any way. She got up, and actually disrobed down to her t-shirt, and panties. Shampoo was a little confused. She remembered yesterday.

"You're quite forward," Shampoo said grinning.

"I am," Ukyo said. "You did bring it out."

"You really are cute," Shampoo smiled.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Ukyo protested, blushing.

"Aww, you're so cute," Shampoo teased.

"You're making me more embarrassed!" Ukyo protested.

Shampoo let up and smiled. She got up and she got undressed. She brought Ukyo close to her, and she lay with her on the bed. This was something very new. They didn't do anything noteworthy. They held each other. Once Ukyo was calmed down...at lot. They had to admit...they had actually gotten used to this. Ukyo did not want to put in thoughts that drove Ranma away. She didn't want to have any unrealistic expectations. The way things were going, she needed to think things through. Shampoo also had the same unrealistic expectations, and needed to think things through. They did like holding each other like this in the meantime. Shampoo she yawned and fell asleep in Ukyo's arms. She snuggled up against her. Ukyo smiled and fell asleep with her. A couple of hours later, Shampoo woke up. She nearly panicked, but remembered that she had some time off. Ukyo woke up. she felt soreness on her shoulders she knew exactly what she had done wrong.

"What's the matter?" Shampoo asked.

"I slept in my damned bra," Ukyo cursed.

"I did do...but no worries!" Shampoo unhooked Ukyo's bra.

"What are you doing?" Ukyo asked concerned.

"It's a healing balm," Shampoo said. "I carry around wherever I go!"

She saw red marks were exactly where. She rubbed the ointment on Ukyo's bra wounds. It cleared up very fast. Ukyo blushed. She wasn't exactly sure if she was going too fast, but she had to speak up. Shampoo picked up on it, and decided they probably should slow things down. They decided that they won't be doing this again, until like...their third or fourth date. If it made it that far. Ukyo saw the clock and decided she was going to make lunch. Shampoo wanted to help. Ukyo never liked to be content of doing one thing over and over. She made a traditional lunch for two. Shampoo smiled and spoke up and smiled.

"Let's make this the first of many good times!" Shampoo said.

"That's a great idea!" Ukyo smiled.

They went on and ate their lunch and cleaned up. Ukyo had to plan out what she was going to do on Monday. She still had to open up and do business. She's lost a day and a half of profits because of what was going on. Shampoo noticed this and she felt really bad about it. She offered to help Ukyo out. Ukyo didn't want her to do that. She knew that Shampoo would still have to work at her own café. She actually would have to ask Ranma to help her tomorrow. Shampoo thought it would be a bad idea, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. She made a call to Ranma, and well...he accepted. He knew what he had to do. Tomorrow ended up would end up being quite busy...and Tomorrow night would be a lot more busy.


	4. Saturday Night Shampoo

Cat's Eye View: Saturday Night Shampoo

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Once Saturday came, everything was somewhat back to normal. Ranma agreed to help Ukyo out. She didn't put any unnatural pressure on him. Akane also agreed to help. She decided to help clean the dishes and put them away. She's well aware of her lack of cooking skills. She actually had decided to start to learn. She was thankful for not only Kasumi, but also Nodoka. Both had told her straight out she needed to follow the recipes. Akane was still unwilling put Ukyo's reputation on the line. As for Ranma, he helped Ukyo a lot by delivering the to-go boxes. Shampoo was just as busy making her deliveries as well. Both knew they had to work very hard to make up for two days worth of work. Ukyo had to work harder, since she missed a day and a half of business. Considering what was going on, it was understood. After the busy day was over...and the help was paid up...Ukyo was excited. Tonight was going to be the start of something rather big...if everything went right. Time was on Ukyo's side. It still was a warm night, but she had a dress ready for this situation. She hurried and got into the shower and cleaned up. There was one thing she did envy Akane for...and that was she didn't have to spend much time in dealing with hair. Ukyo still had to ask exactly what happened. She was finished with her shower and drying off her hair. Once she was dried off...she found her old standby. It was black underwear she put on. As for the dress...the skirt was short, and it was sleeveless. She slipped into the black dress happily. She got a call from Shampoo not long after.

"Hello," Ukyo said, "oh, hey shampoo!"

"Hello," Shampoo greeted, "could you come by?"

"Of course," Ukyo said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks!" Shampoo said ending the call.

Ukyo grabbed her purse. It was something she brought when she went through her "normal cute phase" a little while ago. However, since then, she has actually amassed a decent wardrobe. She frowned that she couldn't wear her sweater and her skirt. However, it was way too hot for it. She adjusted the bra to make sure her breasts didn't fall out during the date. She also had high-heel shoes that she could actually fit. She secretly has been practicing walking with them. She knew they'd come into handy. At the last moment she decided to wear her sneakers. It'd be a lot more practical. She also took some deadly okonomiyaki spatulas just in case trouble happened. Once she was satisfied, she went to Shampoo's right away. Once there, Mousse let her in. Cologne let him stay since she didn't need him rushing to work, and getting punished.

"Come on in," Mousse said. "Shampoo should be ready in a little bit."

"Thanks," Ukyo said happily.

"Hey, this is a good thing that you and Shampoo are doing," Mousse said.

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked.

"I know why I turned Shampoo off," he answered. "It's really a gut punch when I realized how much of a jerk I was to her."

"Wow...you're kind of taking this..." Ukyo said unsure.

"Sorry if I'm being blunt," he answered not expecting any sympathy. "It's karma; I'm getting _exactly_ what I deserved."

'Wow, I hope the poor guy finds somebody,' Ukyo thought. 'I _knew_ I was miserable...but this is beyond ridiculous!'

"Oh! You're here Ukyo!" Cologne called happily.

"Hello, Miss Cologne," Ukyo greeted, "how have you been doing?"

"I've been well," Cologne said. "Shampoo's been looking forward to this!"

"Cologne," Mousse started, and got up from the table, "I'm going to see what we have for refreshments."

Cologne let him go. Ukyo explained to her exactly the vibe from him that she does not like. Cologne frowned; she decided she was going to take care of this after they left. Shampoo came out smiling. She brightened the mood up considerably. She smiled happily. She wore her favorite sleeveless Chinese silk dress. It was pink, though form fitting. Shampoo decided she was going to get some mileage out of it tonight. She too wore sneakers, since this was Nerima...and if a threat did come up, she didn't want to be in trouble. She decided to actually sit by Ukyo. Mousse came out with a couple of canned juices. He was beyond unwilling to serve anything from the water pitcher. Cologne took him downstairs to talk to him, while Shampoo smiled.

"Thanks for coming," Shampoo said smiling.

"You're welcome," Ukyo answered. "What's up with Mousse?"

"He's been beating himself up all week," Shampoo said. "It is getting on my nerves."

"If Kodachi can't even cure his moody blues...I don't know what will."

Shampoo held back what she wanted to say. Even now, she _hates_ still Kodachi with a passion. It got to the point where these two would have to walk away...not before hurling insults at each other. Ukyo noticed and she changed the subject quickly. She told Shampoo on what they were going to do for the night. First, they were going to go to the movies. Ukyo wanted to see a straight comedy. She really disliked any romance films...well, at least the ones that were R-rated. Shampoo was the same way. Secondly, they agreed to go out for dinner after the movies and just talk. If things fell into place, it would be a very long-form relationship. Shampoo set her hair and smiled. She was ready to go. They went down and they called out for Cologne, who simply told them to have fun. First they went to the movies, before the tickets got sold out for the comedy. Once there, they went into their theater. It was actually very a very empty theater. This movie has been out for a while now.

"W-wow...this is not good," Shampoo said.

"Don't worry," Ukyo said happily.

"What do you mean?" Shampoo asked confused.

"Not many people get a full theater like this to themselves," Ukyo answered directly.

"That is true," Shampoo said smiling.

Ukyo knew Shampoo was quite foreword. She remembered how foreword she was. That was to the point of annoying sometimes. Ukyo knows that Shampoo isn't above using dirty tricks to get her way. She still remembers the incident of the red thread of fate. It was to the point where the only thing that kept Ranma from getting pummeled was being in the church. Ukyo also realized she just was as bad as Shampoo was. She smiled, and she watched the movie. They didn't laugh, or pay attention to the movie. They had other things on their mind. Shampoo found herself rubbing Ukyo's inner thigh gently. The spatula girl she blushed. She knew what was happening. Shampoo caught herself in the act and stopped. She mentally cursed for doing that. She went back to the movie. Shampoo did it again, and Ukyo blushed. She really was that forward.

"Shampoo...are you enjoying the movie?" Ukyo asked nervously.

"I am," Shampoo answered. She removed her hand before Ukyo can do anything.

"I don't think we can concentrate," Ukyo noted.

"I don't think so either," Shampoo said.

"Though we're locked in until the movie is finished," Ukyo noted.

"Well...who said we had to watch the movie?" Shampoo asked.

"We don't want to give the projectionist a free show," Ukyo warned.

"That won't be a problem," Shampoo said happily. She knew exactly WHY she had Ukyo in the balcony.

Shampoo brought Ukyo in for a kiss. Ukyo was surprised...but she didn't reject it outright. If anything she returned the kiss. This was something out of a romance movie. Ukyo broke the kiss and saw her date blushing. Shampoo had _dreamed_ of this moment since she was little. She also wanted to share this moment with Ranma. She too was in the same boat. She knew she had done some very underhanded things...including using Ranma's crippling fear of cats against him. She also cringed when she remembered the red thread of fate. If it weren't for Akane cutting the string...things might have been a lot different. She wouldn't have started to date Ukyo at all. Towards the end of the movie, Ukyo spoke up smiling.

"I'm having a great time," Ukyo smiled.

"I am too," Shampoo answered. "We have a lot of the evening to go."

"Well we are going to dinner," Ukyo reminded.

"Where should we go?" Shampoo asked.

"I know a place where we can go," Ukyo smiled.

"Oh really! That's great!" Shampoo squealed.

"The movie's over we can get going," Ukyo said. "We didn't get a chance to get snacks."

"It's for the best, yes?" Shampoo asked.

"It is...especially since we don't want to be full-up on popcorn," Ukyo answered.

They smiled and left the theater. They went to the restaurant fairly quickly. They ran into Ranma and Akane who arrived the same time as them. Ranma and Akane have started to seriously go back out on dates. It actually felt a lot better. For money, Ranma and Akane both decided they were going to do what old man Tendo had failed to do. They were taking on Martial Arts students in the evenings. This had inspired Soun to re-learn what he's forgotten in the years to help them. However, they all agreed that Happosai could not be around any of the students, since they didn't want him poisoning the well. Ranma looked over and spotted the two.

"Hey over here," Ranma called. "Come sit with us."

"Okay, we'll be over in a second," Ukyo returned.

They went over to the table where Ranma and Akane were sitting. They were dressed very nicely. Ranma actually is wearing a suit and tie for once. Normally he'd wear slacks and his usual Chinese silk shirts (after all, he got them so he could be able to morph into his girl form easily). Akane actually was very beautiful. She had on a modest pink dress, but Ranma didn't seem to care if it was a little childish. Akane also had a red heart barrette in her hair. She wanted to really be cute. The responses from Ranma didn't set her off, as it would, as he actually didn't insult her. Shampoo and Ukyo were both sitting at the table now, and Ranma spoke up.

"How have you two been doing?" Ranma asked.

"We've been doing well," Ukyo answered.

"Right this is our first date," Shampoo said.

"Hey, if it works out, it works out," Ranma said. He really didn't care either way.

"What he's trying to say..." Akane started.

"He's right," Ukyo interrupted. "I never thought that I'd be dating such a cute girl."

"Aww, stop it!" Shampoo said embarrassed.

'Am I in a twilight zone?' Ranma thought. 'Then again...it's a first to see Shampoo act like that.'

"You know," Akane spoke up, "You both make a cute couple."

"Thank you," Ukyo smiled. "It means a lot to us."

"Hey...ever since Ran-chan made his choice," Shampoo started. "Things are falling into place."

"Don't get too used to the happy times," Ranma warned. "Akane and I are first class examples of having to work through hardship."

That quieted down Ukyo and Shampoo. They knew it would take some work. Akane smiled and playfully tapped Ranma on the shoulder as the waiter came by with the menus. Ranma and Akane made their orders, as did Ukyo and Shampoo. They ordered their food and continued to carry on conversation. It made the time go by faster, and for now made things less boring. The waiter brought the food out a little bit later. The four ate. After dinner Ranma and Ukyo paid the bill for everybody, as it was only proper. When they left Ukyo felt like something was missing. Shampoo spoke up.

"I don't want to be around Mousse at all tonight..." Shampoo said.

"I can make a call, so you can spend the night," Ukyo offered.

"Thank you," Shampoo said.

"We'll have to go and get you some extra clothing though," Ukyo warned.

Shampoo nodded quietly. They did go back to Shampoo's place to pick up some clothing. Cologne understood why she was there just for a little bit. Mousse had become miserable. It's become to the point where even Ranma doesn't want to hang out with him. He's still brooding over the loss of a chance with Shampoo. He's still also blaming himself hardcore over how things happened. That was something that was getting on everybody's nerves. After she got her clothing, she followed Ukyo back to her place, where it was quiet. She smiled as she went to get ready for bed; it was already a very long day. Shampoo got the futons out for the both of them to sleep. When they finally were ready for bed, they both fell asleep holding each other for a very restful night. Little did they know the bliss would not last for much longer. They were going to have to deal with some serious things, both with other people, and with each other.


	5. That's enough, Mousse!

Cat's Eye View: That's enough, Mousse!

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Notes:** Don't forget, I'm open for fair reviews and constructive criticism. Leave a review to tell me what you think.

The weekend went by very quickly. The status quo had changed. Ukyo and Shampoo becoming lovers really stepped into high gear. It was unexpected, and they both did so because neither wanted to deal with having to find another fiancée. They both also recognized how badly they've hurt everybody, including Ranma. There was one person, however, that would prove to be getting on their nerves badly. It was Mousse. Ever since Ranma came out with his decision...he thought he had a _tiny_ chance with Shampoo. He also thought that if he had a shot with Shampoo, his life would be complete. That wasn't to be. Ukyo came and messed his plans up. He was brooding ever since then. He was starting to annoy Ranma, though he avoided him like the plague. He really was starting to get on Cologne's nerves...and it was starting to affect his work. Cologne had enough, and she needed to go ask for part time help at the Cat Café. She went to Mousse's Room, and she had to lay down the law.

"Mousse...we need to talk," Cologne said with a sharp tone.

"Miss Cologne, am I in trouble?" Mousse asked.

"Yes you are!" she hissed. "We're getting complaints on your slow service!"

"I'm sorry..." Mousse started.

"You don't get it...you've been acting like a spoiled brat ever since a week ago!"

"What just because I lost my chance with..."

"If you finish that sentence...you will spend the rest of your life as a duck!"

"Okay...what are you trying to say?" Mousse asked.

"Until you get your brain right...you're no longer allowed to work in the cafe!" Cologne announced.

This hurt Mousse. He felt like he was trying to do the best he could. He just only stood there quietly as Cologne left the room. She never was one to mince her words. Today was just another one of those days. Cologne had to tell Mousse straight out he needed to get his emotions in check. He crept out of the back entry way. He had nowhere in particular to go. He went to the park and he sat on the bench. He now was thinking about one thing. He was thinking on how he needed to try to get over Shampoo. He knew that she was no longer avail bile...but she also knew that he had to make sure that she was happy. He cursed. He certainly was not making anybody happy at this point. He saw Ryoga just wander in. The lost boy always found himself walking around Japan jut to get to the grocery store...and well...that was annoying. He knew about what was going on. He wasn't as annoying as Mousse. He decided he was going to accept his fate.

"Hey," Ryoga said, "what are you doing here looking like you got kicked?"

"Oh hey, I just feel like shit is all," Mousse answered.

"Let me guess...you're brooding over Shampoo aren't you," Ryoga confronted.

"Why does...?" Mousse started.

"It's pretty damned obvious," Ryoga said. "Everybody _knows_ you tried to get with Shampoo, but that failed."

"So...what are you trying to say?" Mousse asked annoyed.

"Don't get upset with me," Ryoga warned. "Trust me...I'm the _last_ person you'd want to deal with."

"I'm sorry," Mousse said. "I'm being a worse jerk."

"You just got to accept it...Shampoo and Ukyo are an item."

"What about you?" Mousse asked. "I know you liked Akane for the longest time."

"That's true," Ryoga said. "I did accept my fate that Ranma and Akane will be together."

"It's not like it was predetermined by God or something."

"That's true...but I'm still supportive."

"Wait, All I have to do is be supportive?" Mousse asked.

"Exactly," Ryoga returned, "you also have to be honest."

"Wait a second," Mousse started. "Does Akane know you're...?"

"She does," Ryoga said. "I told her a couple of days ago."

"I hope she wasn't too upset," Mousse said. He visibly winced in pain.

"Ranma actually was the one who took the verbal punishment that I would have received," Ryoga said.

Ryoga went to explain that he knew that Akane wouldn't forgive him if he came out that he was P-chan. He had to be honest with her about that. He put everything on the line. He also realized that Ranma would also get in the crosshairs of Akane's anger. After all, Ranma while he did drop hints...didn't really tell on him. After Akane did verbally let loose...Ranma explained from that point that Ryoga was too afraid to come out with it. Though she was disappointed, and angry, she forgave them. However...Ranma did allow for a pet bed to be used if Ryoga was still P-Chan so he could still be comfortable. As for Ryoga, he still slept in the dojo. That was the only place where he could be to have thoughts alone. He rubbed the back of his head and he saw the good in the situation.

"I can imagine now that Ranma has to deal with Akane's violent dreams," Ryoga said.

"Yikes...that must have been rough," Mousse answered.

"Of course," Ryoga said, "though the dreams have become less frequent."

"You've seen something didn't you?" Mousse asked shocked.

"Nope," Ryoga answered, "I've too much honor to stay when they want to get intimate...I mean how awkward would it be if you stared in on Shampoo and Ukyo?"

"That would be awkward and deadly."

"Exactly," Ryoga said, "you need to quit being annoying and brooding."

"You're right...Miss Cologne said I'm banned from working until I get things together."

"It's for the best," Ryoga said. "You better go find somebody to talk to."

Mousse took Ryoga's advice. He went back into town to take a walk. He needed to clear his head. Ryoga's advice helped out a lot. It was about lunch time, and he remembered to bring his wallet. He found Ukyo's and he went in. It was already in the evening, and Ukyo was sending off her prior customers. Mousse he sat down and adjusted himself. He looked over to his right and Kodachi came in. She had to get away from Kuno, and he psychotic father...who was the principal at Furinkan High School. They both have become rather intolerable. She also made an edict that nobody follows her, unless they wanted to be Mr. Scaly Green's lunch. While she was brooding over the loss of Ranma...she decided she wasn't going to be annoying. She decided she still was going to make right and support everybody.

"So, what are you doing here duck boy?" Kodachi asked with a sharp snap.

"So...just as sharp as always," Mousse asked. "Are you going to move to Montana and become a neighborhood chemist?"

"You can dish it as well as take it I see," Kodachi said flatly.

"Right now you're being kind of annoying," Mousse said. "I've already been called out on it this morning."

"Wait you weren't at the Cat Café earlier?" Ukyo asked.

"Cologne told me to get it together, or I won't be working." Mousse answered.

"Wow, you really took it that hard," Ukyo said realizing the severity of the situation.

"I did run into Ryoga," Mousse added.

"I hope he's doing okay..." Ukyo said.

"Yes how's the pig-boy doing?" Kodachi asked.

"He's actually alive," Mousse answered.

"Wait he told Akane...?" Ukyo asked.

"He did...and Ranma took the hit," Mousse answered. "Though surprisingly, she'll still allow him to sleep in the bedroom as P-chan...but he'll leave when he knows it's not the time."

"Damn, I was going to ask if he saw anything juicy," Kodachi cursed.

Ukyo served the two their food. Mousse he was now more calmed. He still needed to get his mind off of Shampoo...at least as a love interest. He also knew he had promised to support Ukyo and Shampoo. He realized he hadn't done a good job with it. Kodachi she ate in silence. Mousse on the other hand, he looked and he saw Ryoga come in. People have purposely started giving him the opposite directions so he would go to the right place. He sat next to Kodachi, and he was grinning like he was back in middle school. He ordered his food very quickly, and Ukyo got to work on it.

"Hello there Mr. Pig," Kodachi said smiling.

"Hello," Ryoga said, "You didn't feed anybody to that 'pet' of yours have you?"

"I haven't...but if you're offering..." Kodachi started.

"You really want an angry mob on you?" Mousse said stopping the fight in its tracks.

"I'm sorry," Kodachi said. "I've been moody the past week."

"I'm going to tell you what I told Mousse," Ryoga said. "You need to get over yourself."

"He's right," Mousse said. "I haven't been a good friend to Ukyo and Shampoo, and was selfish."

"Hey," Ukyo said to Mousse, "don't beat yourself up over what happened."

"I'm still sorry for the way I was acting," Mousse said.

"I forgive you," Ukyo said smiling.

"You just now have to apologize to Miss Cologne and Shampoo," Ryoga warned.

"I know," Mousse said smiling. He paid for the meal.

"I should go and follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Kodachi said paying up.

Ryoga nodded and continued to eat. Kodachi and Mousse both ended up making it to the Cat Cafe. Cologne looked over to Mousse. It was a slow period, but he wanted to wait for Shampoo to get back from her deliveries. When she came back, Shampoo tilted her head. She also openly wondered why Kodachi was there. Mousse spoke up, and he spoke his piece. He apologized to both Cologne and Shampoo. He knew he was being unfair to the both of them. Shampoo smiled, and she spoke up. This was all she ever wanted. She and Ukyo had made right with Ranma, and well, it was starting to fall in place.

"You're forgiven," Shampoo said with a smile.

"Thank you," Mousse said.

"It's no problem," Shampoo said.

"Miss Cologne, I guess I'm going to lose a day's pay for this one," Mousse said bluntly.

"You may come in on Sunday to help me do the menial chores here," Cologne said smiling.

"You're the best!" Mousse said bowing.

"Hey..." Kodachi said getting everybody's attention, "are you hiring for part time?"

"Yes," Cologne said. "I need all the help I can get in the kitchen."

"Hey Kodachi...this would be a perfect way to not have to kill Kuno and your father," Mousse suggested.

"You will start Tomorrow," Cologne said. "I expect you to be here directly after school if you have any clubs."

"I do have my Rhythmic Gymnastics to tend to," Kodachi said.

"Ahh, Shampoo even conceded that you're deadly with the ribbon," Cologne mused.

"Yeah she is," Shampoo said. She didn't like Kodachi, but she still respected her.

"Well, all of the rhythmic gymnastics clubs have been working a lot harder, so we now have to be on guard," Kodachi said.

"If you must...please take it to the back alley," Cologne warned.

"Of course," Kodachi said smiling, "I know not everybody here is a martial artist."

Cologne smiled. Kodachi bowed, and she went home a lot happier. She was glad to start her new job. She could be there quickly after school, and then double back to St. Hebereke's School for Girls. This would prove to be perfect. Also she would be able to work her way up in the ranks quickly if everything fell into place. As for Shampoo, she knew that this would probably be a good idea to get a fresh start with Kodachi. She was well aware that she couldn't make Ukyo jealous institutionally, or unintentionally. This would end up making things a bit difficult for the two of them. Kodachi also knew that she couldn't interfere with Shampoo and Ukyo in any way.


	6. Competent Advice

Cat's Eye View: Competent Advice

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

A little bit of time has passed, and things are starting to get interesting. First, Kodachi has been working for Cologne for a solid week. It was working out well. She still was able to captain the Rhythmic Gymnastics team. She also was able to improve on her cooking and sewing. After all, she _still_ at the end of the day at least would want to be a house wife...or at least be single and knowing what to do. She also was able to learn from Mousse on how to properly wash dishes, and to take out the trash. She scowled, but Mousse told her straight up she will be doing menial tasks from time to time. She was tossing the trash in the alley way. She wiped her brow, because she was doing some very hard work. She finished her task and came inside to wash her hands in the restroom. That was something that was enforced by Cologne. Mousse finished cleaning a stack of dishes and refilled the sink. He knew what was going to happen. The general rush before it got too late to have dinner. Mousse looked over to Kodachi.

"I hope things are working out for you," Mousse said encouraging her.

"Thanks," Kodachi said happily, "It's been going really fast it seems."

"Miss Cologne says it's because you're actually are doing something when time flies," Mousse said smiling.

"I can't argue with that logic," Kodachi said.

"Oh yeah, Shampoo needs you to help on deliveries...it's becoming too much for her," Mousse informed her.

"I'll be on it as soon as I can," Kodachi said.

"Don't worry about the rest of the trash, I got it!"

Mousse sprang into action, to allow Kodachi to get the addresses of the people who made their carryout orders. Kodachi had a bike as well, and she knew how to deliver without spilling a drop. This was a trait that she learned from the Ramen king when she ran into him. It was tough training sure, but she learned how to do it. She also learned from his daughter how to be quick and prompt. Shampoo also played a role in the training as well. She taught Kodachi how to quickly memorize the addresses, without getting lost. Angry customers are not what any retail businesses need...and when it comes to delivery. As for Kodachi and Shampoo...they have become friends. Kodachi was still aware that she can't be screwing around. She knows that if she breaks up Ukyo and Shampoo in any way...not even her idiotic brother would forgive her. After all of the deliveries Kodachi was able to sit down. It was a slow time, and the customers left. Cologne did allow the martial artists to linger, since after all...they worked very hard.

"That was too long," Kodachi said.

"I know," Shampoo said, "maybe we can find one thing just for you to do yes?"

"I hope so," Kodachi said. "I can't be an effective martial artist if I tire myself out."

"It was the same for me before I learned to do just one thing," Shampoo said.

"Hey here's some juice for you," Mousse said. "I paid for it don't worry."

"Thank you," Kodachi said, "We all need some sort of a rest."

"Kodachi, you'll get used to it," Mousse said. He had pride in his voice.

"You're doing all of the menial jobs," Kodachi said. "How can you be so proud?"

"Easy," Mousse said, "anything worth doing right, is a job well done."

"Yes that's a good attitude," Cologne said happily.

"Besides that," Mousse continued, "I have been learning how to cook so I can help out more in the kitchen."

"Kodachi, may I speak with you in private?" Cologne asked.

"Yes," Kodachi answered.

She followed Cologne into the kitchen. Of course, Kodachi knew what this was about. Kodachi was warned not to get too friendly with Shampoo. She already had to deal with Mousse and his brooding behavior. She didn't need it from Shampoo at all. Kodachi understood exactly. She did allow for two days off for the Rhythmic Gymnastics team, so she can take care of some business. She knew she'd have to go to Ukyo to make right with her. After all...Ukyo _really_ didn't like her at all. Still...she got a feeling in her stomach that she may well unintentionally do something that would cause a rift. That's something she wasn't going to be responsible for. Cologne let her back out, as Ukyo came in to check out Shampoo. Mousse he went quickly into the kitchen to not cause a stir. Cologne was puzzled as to why he'd do that.

"Miss Cologne," Mousse said, "I'll be perfectly honest...this is tense."

"I fail to see why you got your self out of there," Cologne said confused.

"If I get splashed with cold water...I get turned to duck," Mousse warned.

"You don't want anybody to take it out on you do you...?"

"Hell no...Shampoo and Ukyo will murder me!"

"Ah, now I see where you're coming from."

Ukyo came in, and her aura was bringing in anger. Shampoo rushed to Ukyo to calm her down. She didn't need a brawl, and her check docked for damages. Kodachi backed off very quickly. She took Ukyo aside to talk to her. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. She sat her down to talk to her. Kodachi didn't want to have any discontent, or discord with these two. Shampoo was worried about what the spatula girl was going to do. However, Kodachi was able to hold her own. She had thrown down with these two before. She knew what each was capable of. She also knew what Shampoo was _really_ capable of is she wanted to protect her interests. She too knew she wasn't above having to do dirty tricks like the red thread of fate. She was calmed down which calmed Ukyo down, a lot.

"Listen...I'm well aware I'm not the best person you want to see right now," Kodachi admitted.

"I know...but please tell me what you're doing here," Ukyo demanded.

"I got a part-time job with Miss Cologne," Kodachi admitted.

"That's true," Mousse said as he came out of the kitchen. He heard everything so far.

"I'm going to see if I can do just one thing," Kodachi said.

"Well...I'm feeling a lot foolish," Ukyo said calming down.

"Listen...I _don't_ want to get between you and Shampoo, or Ranma and Akane," Kodachi said. "I'll walk and quit to..."

"No," Ukyo said, "I know what you're trying to do...but you don't have to throw your job away because I haven't learned to be secure yet."

"Listen...and I want Shampoo to hear this too," Kodachi said. "You both still have a lot to learn about relationships...I do too."

"You will learn," Cologne said. "I've made major mistakes when I was a younger woman...about 280 years ago."

"Miss Cologne's point," Mousse said. "You either learn from it...or be annoying with it."

That hit home to the three girls. Cologne was quite impressed with what Mousse said. He went through the phase of being annoying. He also knew that somebody was going to call him out on it. He was glad it was Cologne, since she has the wisdom of being elderly. She also has learned from her own foolish mistakes. The three bowed to the elder out of pure respect. She let them up. She had Mousse take Kodachi away. Their shift was ended, and she was about to close down for the day. She would take care of the dishes...if Mousse left her with anything to clean. She looked to Shampoo. She spoke up quite bluntly.

"You both need to trust each other," Cologne said. "I'm not sure...but I have seen Ranma and Akane work on themselves to make their relationship work."

"That makes perfect sense," Ukyo said.

"I think I know why we're so tense," Shampoo said. "We barely spend time together."

"We should get better with that," Ukyo admitted. "I know we've been busy but still, it's rough."

"Golden week is coming up next week," Cologne said. "We'll be closed down so you and Ukyo can spend serious time together."

"Hey we can hang out, just us!" Shampoo squealed happily.

"That's what I'm looking forward to!" Ukyo smiled.

They did hug each other. They made plans for their week-long vacation. Ukyo did have to deal with the homework given. Shampoo didn't really need to deal with school since she was educated in the Amazon village in China. It also made little sense for her to attend high school, since that would really have interfered with her helping out with Cologne. The same thing could be said of Mousse. Ukyo on the other hand she made it work, and missed a couple of days here and there. She learned how to manage her time well. She did need advice from somebody who had been in a relationship...that was valid. Ranma and Akane knew what they were talking about. However, they just now were getting serious. She decided she was going to talk to the one guy she _hoped_ she didn't have to deal with. She wanted to talk to Happosai. She did have her spatulas ready just in case he acted up. She went to the Tendo house after she wished Shampoo a good night, and Happosai was underfoot of Ranma. He was trying to steal Akane's panties...yet again.

"Listen, there's vending machines for that," Ranma hissed.

"It's just not the same!" Happosai whined.

"Did I come in at the worst possible time?" Ukyo asked.

"Nah...I'm going to launch this perverted gnome into space," Ranma promised with his aura red hot.

"Before you do...I need his advice," Ukyo said. Her tone warned Happosai that she'll help Ranma.

"Okay! I'll be good!" Happosai shouted submitting.

"Good," Ranma said, releasing him, but slapped him with a demon's ward just in case, "what was it you wanted to talk to him about?"

"Happosai, you've had relationships right?" Ukyo asked.

"I've tried," Happosai said, "however, they've never worked out."

'I wonder why...' Ranma thought still irritated.

"I can't help you...maybe Mr. Tendo can...if he's no too much of a pussy to..." Happosai started...but got launched by Ranma.

"Did he try to steal Akane's panties again?" Ukyo asked sighing.

"Yeah, honestly I have more respect for Ryoga," Ranma said. The lost boy heard him.

"Hey, just because I did take advantage at first doesn't mean I should be respected," Ryoga said.

"You were at least up front about it...and you never stolen panties," Ranma returned.

"True...and if you're looking for Mr. Tendo...he's in the dojo," Ryoga said.

"Okay, thanks you two!" Ukyo called.

She went into the dojo where Soun was there meditating. He saw Ukyo and invited her in. Shampoo happened to come to do the same thing. She saw Happosai land in the Cat Café's trash dumpster...though he's getting chewed out by Cologne. He invited the Chinese Amazon in and he sat her down. He knew what they wanted. He still had the experiences of somebody who was married. He also had the heartache of a husband who lost his wife, and partner. He didn't think this would happen, but his passion for life was set aflame by Ranma and Akane. He's even to the point where now he's going to go out and date again. He looked to the both of them sternly.

"You both are wondering what to do from here," Soun said bluntly.

"We are," Ukyo answered.

"If Ranma told you it wasn't going to be easy...he's correct," Soun said. "There's no such thing as a perfect relationship."

"What does that mean?" Shampoo asked confused.

"I can say from experience that there will be highs and lows...and good times and bad," Soun answered. "All you have to do is learn to deal with it."

"I get it," Ukyo said.

"Yes, and I'll be honest...I _know_ my wife is watching over all of us for protection," Soun said happily.

"Wow...I feel like such a fool," Shampoo said sadly.

"You're a martial artist," Soun said. "Remember, you were in the running to be Ranma's one and only at one point."

"So it made sense that we had to compete," Ukyo returned. "Now...we don't want to compete...we want to support each other."

"That's a good idea," Soun said. "Ukyo...whenever things don't go your way...you will have to accept them."

"I know," Ukyo said. "Something I learned the hard way."

"We can't be selfish either," Shampoo added in.

"That is true," Soun said. "If you throw a tantrum, and are selfish, then what kind of a relationship will you have?"

This actually put in perspective what Ukyo and Shampoo must do. Ranma and Akane came into the dojo not expecting them at all. They offered refreshments, but it was refused. Soun got up and smiled. He hoped that these two will take his advice seriously. Ranma knew what talk he's given them. Soun was more reliable than Genma. Genma was married...but...he's been a book in how not to deal in relationships. This also meant abandoning his own wife for ten years for a training journey that could have easily been done in Japan. Ranma smiled and he sat down with Akane. They had one of the weirdest days ever.

"You know...Kuno is becoming less of a creep," Ranma said.

"I think Kodachi put him in check," Akane said.

"Speaking of which," Ukyo added, "she did get a part time job with Miss Cologne."

"That's right," Shampoo said. "She's going to be doing one thing from now on."

"She did everything on her first day?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Shampoo said, "she's tired out from that...and it's not good for her."

"You know, we've been trying to become friends at least with Kodachi," Akane said.

"It's possible," Ukyo said. "She just needs to not brood."

"Did I hear my name called?" Kodachi asked as she walked in...like a normal person.

"You did," Akane said. "You're finally around so Ranma and I can ask if you want to be friends."

"I don't feel like I..." Kodachi said.

"Don't be silly," Akane said. "It's all in the past."

"You just have to forgive yourself is all," Ranma added.

"Thank you," Kodachi said. "I just don't want to break anybody up."

"You won't," Ranma said. "I'd be foolish to put my relationship with Akane in Jeopardy."

Ukyo recoiled when Ranma made that statement. It caused Shampoo to take pause. She read between the lines. She couldn't try to deny it...but she and Ukyo had to forgive themselves as well. They have forgiven Ranma (and Genma to a lesser extent). They've even forgiven Kodachi. However, they still had to forgive themselves. Kodachi smiled and she nodded. She knew what Ranma meant. Kodachi decided she was going to have some "girl talk" with Akane at some point. Ranma knew he'd have to deal with Kuno. Her promise to feed Kuno and her father to Mr. Scaly Green still stood. She decided it would actually be a good idea if she and Akane would get together on Saturday. After all, Golden Week would be coming up...and things would be perfect. Ukyo and Shampoo decided they would be going on a date on Saturday. They wanted actually to let their fifth date be special. It had been a while since they had their first date...and they needed it to be something...more intimate.


	7. Girl Talk Part 1

Cat's Eye View: Girl Talk Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Ukyo had decided to close down for Golden Week early. Cologne did the same. Everybody was on edge, cranky, and weren't happy. The Dojo was also going to be closed for Golden Week. Ranma had become a better teacher than Happosai, and Genma put together. That is he did not allow his students to get into dangerous situations. Akane was also doing the same thing. She also was teaching her students (with Ranma) self defense. It happened that Ranma and Akane both were in the baths just to relax. It was rare yes. However, these moments were something that he actually liked. He actually gets to ask Akane about how she's feeling and such. Akane actually enjoyed talking with him. She does from time feel self conscious about her body image. Ranma was doing all he can to undo that.

"Something on your mind?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah...I just don't feel..." Akane answered. She couldn't get it out.

"You're cute," Ranma said smiling. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Ranma...I do love you," Akane said.

"I love you too," Ranma returned and kissed her on her forehead.

"It's a shame we can't hang out today...I promised Kodachi I'd hang out with her today," Akane remarked.

"Well, she does need somebody to lend her an ear," Ranma said. "That...and I'm helping Nabiki plan our trip for the week."

"That is something I'm worried about..." Akane said.

"Well, knowing her...she'd probably have a hidden video camera," Ranma said. Akane got the point.

"Ranma, that's very perverted," she said flatly.

"I know...the sad part is...she'd profit off of our intimacy," he returned bluntly.

"Well, we should get going," Akane said sadly.

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "We'll have plenty of time...but it'd be our first time."

Akane blushed. She knew he was right. Neither did anything that was remotely intimate. They still weren't going to start now. Akane dried off and went to her room to get dressed. Ranma did save up to buy her something to help her feel a bit better. He wanted to make up for all the times her called her a tomboy, and not cute. His actions really have driven it home that he really didn't want to see her hurt...and he didn't want to hurt her again. She opened up the package, and it was a very cute blue dress. She smiled, as it was a thin-strapped dress. It was warm enough for her not to have to wear a t-shirt under it. She took a chance. She put on her pink bra and panties, and put the dress on. It was a perfect fit. Ranma was already out of he baths, and he got dried off and dressed. He came to Akane smiling.

"Hey you're beautiful," Ranma said smiling.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Akane squealed as she ran to him and kissed him deeply.

"I figured you'd like this a lot," Ranma said smiling.

"I know, you're doing a lot for me already...and I haven't done a lot for you..." Akane said, feeling guilty.

"You don't have to feel guilty," Ranma said. "As long as you're my fiancée, I'm going to make sure you're well taken care of."

"Then, I'm going to take care you as best I can," Akane said sweetly.

"That's all we can do," Ranma answered. "You got to get going...I think I hear somebody in the living room."

"Oh! That's right!" Akane said noting the time.

She gave Ranma one final kiss, and went to the living room. There Kodachi was waiting up. She was dressed in her conservative purple dress. Akane smiled. She knew Kodachi was going to do her own thing. Kodachi's jaw dropped when she saw Akane. Ranma came down in a calm mood. It calmed almost everybody down. Happosai was still angry that he got launched. He wanted to do something beyond mean (like take away Ranma's strength). Cologne did promise death if he even thought about doing that again. She did teach him the heavenly dragon ascension fist...and that was out of necessity.

"Hey, I hope you were able to get here unharmed," Akane greeted.

"I was," Kodachi said. She never left the house without her Rhythmic Gymnastics weapons.

"Hey, I got to go meet up with Mr. Tendo and Nabiki," Ranma said.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Akane said smiling.

Ranma left to meet up to plan the trip. Genma came and he bowed. He was going to go meditate in the dojo if anybody needed him. Kasumi came in and offered tea to the both of them. They accepted happily. Kodachi took a sip and she enjoyed it. Kasumi saw Akane was really in a better mood. She was still aware that Akane can still hold her own. She went into the kitchen to plan for the night's meal. She frowned when she needed to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner. Akane she stood up and she brought the tea set back into the kitchen. She offered to go to the market for Kasumi.

"Thank you," Kasumi said, "you're a huge help."

"It's no problem," Akane said.

"Would your friend want to go with you?" Kasumi asked.

"She will," Akane said. "She has some things that she wants to talk to me about."

Kasumi smiled and handed over the money. Akane and Kodachi both were ready. Akane had her purse ready to go. Kodachi stood up and bowed to Kasumi. Once they left for the market. They ended up being quiet for a few minutes. Kodachi wanted to figure out what she wanted to ask Akane. Akane saw how nervous Kodachi was. She decided she was going to first break the ice on the way to the store. The silence was getting to her, despite the din of the other people going about their day. Akane opted not to dig into Kodachi's personal life for now. That would be safe, and she wouldn't make an already awkward situation more so. This also would allow for Kodachi to give her information without even asking for it. It was a gamble, but she had to go for it. It wouldn't hurt for her to just start a conversation.

"Kodachi, your dress is really cute," Akane said smiling.

"Thank you," Kodachi said. "I really don't like these conservative dresses...I get enough of it at school."

"I understand," Akane said. "You've seen my uniform...It's a touch bit worse."

"I think my father would replace those with tiny skirts if he had his way," Kodachi huffed.

"The only person that's seeing my panties will be Ranma," Akane said...in a joking manner.

"He's very lucky," Kodachi said. "I realize I never had a shot with him...I just wanted something to fight for."

"Kodachi, he might have chosen you that day," Akane said. "It was something I have thought about a lot."

"I know you're going to do all you can to keep him," Kodachi said. "After all, you both were meant for each other."

"How are things going at work?" Akane asked.

"They're well," Kodachi said. "I have the menial dish and trash chores...but it's worth it to work up."

"You're actually are a good cook," Akane said. "I've seen that first hand."

"I want to be better," Kodachi said. "I cannot settle for just 'good' at all."

Akane didn't argue that logic at all. She was exactly the same way. She wasn't going to settle for good enough. She was going to be the best she could. This shows in her continued studying of the martial arts, and her improved cooking and sewing skills. Her food is edible, but Akane isn't satisfied. She wanted it to be pleasing to the eye, and taste great. Kodachi saw the spark in Akane's eye. She figured that Akane was the same way. She smiled and knew that Akane was one who will want to improve. She also has been improving a lot on her own behavior around other people...and actually asking what's going on. Akane had a bad habit of shooting first and asking questions later. She also had a bad habit of letting some minor things set her off. She noted that Ranma was still trying to undo the damage from his insults. She knew that he did say it out of anger, only to regret it. He's learned to back off, and keep his mouth shut. They made it to the market, and brought what Kasumi asked for. They ran into Ukyo who was doing her own grocery shopping.

"Ukyo, are you trying to get romantic tonight?" Kodachi asked.

"If things go well," Ukyo started, "then yes I am."

"How long as it been since you and Shampoo been on a date?" Akane asked.

"It's been about two weeks," Ukyo admitted.

"Maybe you should save the romantic dinner for later," Akane suggested. "That would save the slaving over a stove."

"That's actually a good idea," Ukyo said.

"You shouldn't stay in on your second date...it'd take all the fun out of it," Kodachi remarked.

'Wow, the single girl has the best advice!' Ukyo thought smiling.

"Oh! Kasumi is waiting on us!" Akane said getting to the check out.

"I'll see you later!" Ukyo waved.

Akane went and paid for the purchases. She did receive the change back. She and Kodachi both carried out the bags for the purchases and left. The walk home was uneventful. However, Kodachi wanted to talk. She wanted to talk about something personal...but didn't want the general public to listen in in. Akane nodded, and got the message. They hurried back home where Kasumi was waiting. She received he items, and her change back. Kasumi normally always had a few hundred yen coins lying around. She did just put the change in the jar for later use. Akane took Kodachi to her bedroom. Nabiki happened to come in with Soun, and Ranma who finalized the trip. They were going to take Ukyo and Shampoo with them. Ranma also decided he was going to take Kodachi with them...so she could get away. Everything was set. Nabiki smiled.

"Ladies and gentleman," Nabiki announced. "I found hot springs resort to take us too, that's mixed sex!"

"That sounds wonderful," Kasumi said smiling.

"That's right," Nabiki smiled.

"Yes...well," Soun started. "I have declined to go...and have elected to have Mousse go in my place."

"Ryoga is going to come with us too," Nabiki said.

"We just have to give him the wrong directions on purpose...or have him on a short leash," Ranma said offhanded.

"Hey now, that's no fair!" Ryoga protested.

"She knows already," Soun whispered in Nabiki's ear.

"What, he confessed?" Nabiki whispered back.

"He did," Soun answered.

"Maybe I should douse you with cold water and let Kasumi carry you," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Well...he is cute," Kasumi answering.

"I'll be good," Ryoga said blushing.

"Where's Akane at anyway?" Nabiki asked.

"She's in her bedroom," Kasumi answered.

Nabiki she ran upstairs and she let herself into Akane's bedroom. Kodachi was leafing through a comic book, and she saw Nabiki come in smiling. She sat down at the desk chair after closing the door. She unbuttoned her shirt. It was way too hot for it today. Kodachi looked up and she really blushed. She figured that the Tendo sisters really were beautiful. Nabiki noticed Akane's dress, and her jaw dropped. That had to have cost her pretty penny. She couldn't even scam Tatewaki into getting her the dress...no matter how hard she tried. Nabiki had to speak up on it. Little did she know this was going to spark a bit of girl talk.

"Where'd you get that dress from?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh, Ranma brought this for me," Akane admitted.

"That's pretty expensive," Nabiki remarked.

"It's not the price, it's the thought that counts," Akane answered smiling.

"He's doing all the right things," Nabiki noted.

"We still have troubles, but we actually talk things through," Akane returned.

"So...have you and Ranma...you know?" Nabiki asked smirking.

"No we haven't done that," Akane answered flatly. "In fact I wouldn't know the _first_ thing to do."

"I'm actually in the same boat," Kodachi admitted.

"Well, I shouldn't be shocked," Nabiki said. "It's like second grade all over again."

"Nabiki...be honest," Kodachi said.

"Yeah...I sucked Kuno-boy off a couple of times," Nabiki said. "If he weren't such a jerk, he'd be reeling in ladies left and right."

"I'm surprised he got that much action," Kodachi remarked.

"That's very surprising," Akane said just as surprised.

"I'll say this...if he calms down...he'll make a woman very happy," Nabiki said with a smile.

Kodachi really blushed. She had no idea that Nabiki would admit this so freely. She thought she'd deny it, or try to play it off. Nabiki has given Kuno oral pleasure a couple of times. That ended up working to her disadvantage. She made him back off when she well...didn't finish. Kodachi giggled when she heard how she punished him. He was made to clean up the bathroom after that ordeal. Kodachi looked at the time and it was getting late. Nabiki told her to pack her bags. She was going on the trip with everybody. She also had to call Ukyo and Shampoo for the same reason. Naturally, Ukyo accepted the invite. Shampoo also accepted the invite as well. Nabiki was very much happy that was over. She came back, and looked to Akane who was going to the baths. She simply asked one question to Akane.

"Are you ready to have a good time this week?" Nabiki asked.

"I am," Akane said with a smile.

"Good, it's going to be...interesting," Nabiki returned.

Akane did go to the baths to end her day. She was there when Ranma was there before her. It was going to be the same routine. Ranma hoped things would at least get a _little_ intimate. Akane did as well. She did disrobe and she came behind him to wash his back. He was taken by surprise, but knew who it was. They have gotten used to this. Ranma still wishes that the first time they've met...things would have been a lot more civil. He put that in the past, and decided he just was going to enjoy the moment.


	8. Girl Talk Part 2

Cat's Eye View: Girl Talk Part 2

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi

It was the day of the week long trip to the hot springs. Nabiki picked this one out especially since it was in a secluded place. She also picked it because it was a mixed-sex bath. They were separated by genders. Finally, towels and robes couldn't be worn in the springs for any reason. The transportation wasn't a problem at all. Kasumi already had her driver's license, and memorized the way to the springs. Hinako also memorized the directions. She decided she was going to take Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, and Ukyo in one van. Kasumi was going to take Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Kodachi in another. Everybody got their bags packed in with them. They packed light so the bags could fit in. Kodachi sat in the back with Nabiki who had her sunglasses on. She spoke up, and she was excited.

"This is what we all needed," Kodachi said.

"Well, you're not wrong about that," Nabiki said.

"Man I can't wait," Ranma said getting in the center seat.

"This is going to be so fun!" Akane exclaimed happily.

"Oh, it will be," Nabiki said. She knew not to tip her hand that she knew what Ranma and Akane did in the baths the night before.

"Is everybody ready?" Kasumi asked.

"We're ready," Ranma said. "We made sure the house and the dojo were locked tightly."

"Everything is packed securely in the back," Akane confirmed.

"Good, then let's get going," Kasmui said sweetly.

Once they were secure, Kasmui took pulled out to the springs. Hinako followed. She frowned that she had to sap aura from some unlucky people...but she surely wasn't going to drive around being hassled by a cop. She also knew that at her original height...she'd not been able to reach the pedals at all. Ryoga looked out the window. He was frowning. He was getting the feeling that people were now starting to give him the wrong directions on purpose just so he can get to where he needed to be. Mousse looked over and he gave Ryoga a scowl. He promised a brawl when they got back if he got lost for any reason. Ukyo looked over to Ryoga.

"What's wrong?" Ukyo asked.

"Somehow...I feel like I'm going to be attacked," Ryoga said.

"Mousse would you cut it out!" Ukyo hissed.

"Hey! What'd I do?" Mousse protested.

"It's not his fault he's bad with directions!" Ukyo defended.

"I'm sorry," Mousse apologized. "I just don't want this to be ruined by anybody."

"I get where you're going," Ukyo said. "As for you Ryoga...people giving you the wrong directions on purpose...that has gotten you where you needed to go right?"

"It has," Ryoga spoke up.

"You have nothing to worry about then."

Hinako heard the conversation. She just only nodded. She even knew Ryoga was capable of getting lost in an apartment...which he's done. The ride for both vans were quiet, and uneventful. After about a five hour drive, with a rest stop in between, they arrived at their destination. An attendant she came and bowed. She welcomed them all into the springs. Nabiki made sure she had everything paid for. She didn't want to get caught short. When they got their bags she showed everybody to their rooms. The boys and the girls naturally would be separated. The middle-aged woman was not exactly ignorant to what would happen with young, hormonal people. She spoke up sweetly.

"Please enjoy your stay," she said. "Everything you need are in the rooms."

"Thank you," everybody said bowing.

"You're welcome," She said. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

'It's a good thing I got condoms,' Ranma thought. 'The nearest store to civilization is two-and-a-half hours from here.'

'This may be my only shot to get intimate with Shampoo,' Ukyo thought.

'I have to make my move!' Akane and Shampoo thought.

"Let's get to our rooms and get changed," Mousse suggested.

"Okay, our room is here," Ranma said going in.

"Oh...and one more thing," the keeper said before she walked off. "If you're going to get intimate, please be safe."

She walked back to her station. She was going to check and make sure lunch would be done. It was a long trip, and everybody needed some sort of refreshments. After they were changed in proper attire, they arrived into the dining room. The attendant smiled and served everybody lunch. She loved that they all were now dressed for the occasion. They ate in silence. There were some conversations that were going to be taking place. However, it was not appropriate for the dining room table. After the meal, they made their way to the springs. It was nice and hot, and the best part, it was separated by a bamboo wall. The boys were on one side, and the girls were on another. Those with longer hair had it up, so they didn't have to deal with it later.

"So...anything interesting happen?" Hinako asked.

"Well, some interesting girl talk happened last night," Kodachi admitted.

"If you think that's wild," Akane said smiling...she had the same goofy smile as Ranma when he saw her panties for the very first time.

"Wait, what did you do?" Ukyo asked.

"Ranma and I got intimate last night," Akane admitted.

"Hold it! You and Ran-chan...went all the way?" Shampoo asked.

"Actually we didn't...but damn...he's wonderful," Akane smiled.

"Well...I can confirm," Nabiki said.

"Did you listen in on us?" Akane asked surprised.

"It was kind of hard not to," Nabiki admitted.

"I'll admit...Ranma was pretty good to get you going like that," Kasmui admitted bushing.

"Well...did he leave you cold?" Shampoo asked interested.

"Nope...he took charge and it lead to that," Akane answered.

"I wonder how big he is," Kodachi said off-handed. She had no interest Ranma, but she was curious.

"Well...let's just say I'm going to be happy for a very long time," Akane smiled.

Hinako she listened in on the conversation. She was intrigued by Akane describing exactly what happened in that bath. This was something that she barely heard between classes. Students ended up not wanting to deal with getting yelled at. She blushed when she heard of the orgasms that Ranma was able to get to her...before he had his moment to shine. Most of the girls were surprised. Shampoo wasn't. If anything, she was well aware of what happens. Her Amazon nature was starting to seep through. She was getting jealous of Akane. Ukyo saw her leave the springs and followed after her. This was something that she _couldn't_ allow to happen. She knew that if Shampoo got jealous...everything will go down hill. She also knew that she promised to abide by the decision Ranma made, what seemed to have been an eternity ago. Ukyo caught up with the Amazon and confronted her.

"Is anything wrong, Shampoo?" Ukyo asked.

"If I say it's nothing, would you believe me?" Shampoo returned straight up.

"No, I wouldn't," Ukyo answered honestly.

"Ugh...I can't believe Akane was able to get intimate first!" Shampoo admitted.

"Why are you getting jealous?" Ukyo pressed.

"I know I promised, but sometimes, I can't help but wonder..." Shampoo started.

"It's for the best if you _didn't_ get jealous," Ukyo warned. "That's going to mess up what we have going."

That did sink in with Shampoo. She knew that Ukyo was right. Ranma was no longer hers to try to pursue. She also knew she had a relationship with Ukyo that she needed to concentrate on. Ukyo actually wasn't surprised of the events. In actuality, the more she talked to Ranma after the events, the more she encouraged him to keep Akane happy. He's taken that advice seriously. She's also keenly aware that she too had to concentrate on Shampoo. She wasn't going to make excuses as to their lack of dates. She was going to make things right between them. Ukyo did the one thing that...if handled incorrectly, could ruin the trip. Ukyo and shampoo were already dressed. They exited he same time Ranma came out. He knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Shampoo?" Ranma asked out of pure concern.

"I was being selfish and silly," Shampoo answered directly.

"You got jealous," Ranma said flatly.

"I did..." Shampoo said.

"Hey, you're only human," Ranma said straight up. "You and Ukyo got a good thing going...you'll be alright."

Ranma smiled. Shampoo felt a lot better. She wanted to hug Ranma, but chose not to. Akane heard what Ranma said. She was concerned, but he handled it quite well. Ranma knew human emotions will always play a part in relationships. However, the green-eyed monster is starting to take over Shampoo. Ukyo knew this and took Shampoo to a secluded area of the resort. she didn't want Shampoo to cause trouble. She also wanted Shampoo to be honest with her. She knew that if she still had feelings for Ranma...that would spell disaster for everybody. Ukyo also realized that she would be blamed for not doing anything. That would destroy her friendship with Ranma, and the others.

"Shampoo...be honest with me," Ukyo ordered. "Do you still have feelings for Ranma?"

"I do..." Shampoo admitted.

"Well, do you still have that childish infatuation with him?" Ukyo asked honestly.

"I do..." Shampoo answered honestly.

"That's going to cause us both problems," Ukyo said. "I'm not willing to lose friends over it."

"Wait...why would you lose friends?" Shampoo asked surprised.

"It's going to come back to me...that I didn't stop you from trying to break up Ranma and Akane."

"You're my girlfriend, yes?" Shampoo then asked.

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend," Ukyo said.

"We both have to make each other happy," Shampoo said softly.

"We do...but listen...remember when we first decided we were going to date?" Ukyo said.

"Yes, this was after Ranma made his choice," Shampoo remembered.

"I really do enjoy your company...and I never want to have it end."

That caused Shampoo to cry in Ukyo's arms. This was the first time she was confronted by Ukyo about her jealousy since they were dating. It still felt like something was missing in their pursuit of happiness. Ukyo dried her tears and smiled. She brought her into a kiss holding her close. Shampoo blushed. She wasn't embarrassed; she just was still a bit childish when it came to matters like this. Ukyo was determined to show Shampoo that she had to move on from Ranma as a love interest. She had an idea...but it would have to wait until after dinner. She was going to bring her back to this secluded spot. She knew this would take some serious concentration, and ultimately, start the ball rolling of these two hanging out with each other.


	9. Going all the way Part 1

Cat's Eye View: Going all the way Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Later in the evening, the visitors went to play games. Ranma and Akane were playing ping pong...just not of the battle variety. Akane hadn't played ping pong of any sort since the incident with the super soba noodles...that nearly wrecked her. She turned it down to regular ping pong recently, and she enjoyed it a lot more. Ryoga and Kodachi sat around playing checkers. It wasn't exactly a battle game, but considering the setting...they actually enjoy the slow pace of the game. Shampoo, Ukyo, Nabiki, and Kasumi were sitting around talking about random things. Hinako she was waiting up for the ping pong game to end. She had winners. Akane and Ranma were happy once the game was over. Ranma smiled, Akane knew she wanted to spend time with Ranma alone. They handed off the ball and paddles to Kasumi and Hinako. Hinako was disappointed she didn't get to play, but understood. Kasumi looked up, and saw Ranma and Akane get away.

"Oh my, I think it's getting a bit boring for them," Kasumi said.

"I think if I know better," Hinako said. "They got business to attend to."

'They have business, huh,' Ryoga thought.

"What's going on?" Mousse asked.

"Well...let's just say there's going to be magic in the air," Ryoga said with a smile.

"Wow, we're already here just for one night and things are exciting," Mousse said speaking up.

"Yes that's true," Ryoga answered. "Though...do you think...?"

"You really need to quit reading those comics...I don't think that'd happen here," Mousse said, giving an idea.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Nabiki said butting in on the conversation.

"I know it's wrong...but...I think I want to see exactly what Ranma is doing," Ryoga said.

"So you can get your rocks off?" Nabiki and Mousse asked in stereo.

"Damn it! You're wondering the same thing!" Ryoga snapped.

"It's a shame for you," Nabiki said. "Akane wouldn't forgive me if I took Polaroids."

"Are you plotting something?" Kodachi asked.

"This guy wants to see Ranma and Akane...you know," Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Well, we don't know where they're at since we wasted time here," Kodachi said.

"We can try to look for 'them," Ryoga planned.

"Ryoga will you be a good boy, and let me lead?" Nabiki asked.

Ryoga agreed. He knew that he didn't want to be responsible. He didn't want to go in as P-chan. Since Akane already knew...she would trace back the plan of him peeping. That didn't take long, since Mousse heard something coming from one of the rooms. The attendant on duty did lock the doors for the night. Her bedroom was clear across the grounds. To protect himself, Ranma still made sure he wasn't splashed with cold water. Akane sat next to him in the room. This was a spare one that Nabiki made especially sure was opened as a plan. Of course there was a crack in the door, since it was humid...and Ranma took the top of his hot springs clothing off. He sat next to Akane on the futon.

"Hey, how are you enjoying things up here?" Ranma asked.

"It's wonderful," Akane said smiling.

"I think we actually have been doing a lot better in our relationship," Ranma said speaking up happily.

"That's true, I can't imagine the old days where our tempers just flared," Akane admitted.

"I know...I did learn the hard way to quit running my mouth."

"Ranma, you're so cute," Akane said smiling.

"You're so cute," Ranma said smiling, "and I love you."

"I love you too," Akane said.

"What the hell is this?" Kodachi whispered softly.

"I don't know," Mousse returned the whisper. "Normally guys _won't_ say I love you at all...much less without prompting."

"Shut up you two," Ryoga whispered quietly and harshly. "If we get caught, we're blasted back to Nerima!"

They quieted up. They scattered into the room across the hall before Ranma could see what the commotion was about. He looked around and shrugged his shoulders. This time he closed the door, and just decided the open the window. Kodachi and Mousse knew they messed up big time. Ryoga wasn't going to give up. Nabiki was starting to have second thoughts. While Akane was her sister...she couldn't realistically see her being willing to a viewing audience. Ranma after a few minutes opened the door a crack. The humidity of the springs still made it stifling with the windows open. Akane was concerned about what was going on.

"Ranma, is everything okay?" Akane asked.

"I thought I heard somebody out here," Ranma returned.

"Wait...do you think...?" Akane started.

"Ryoga planning a free peep show is a bit much...even for him," Ranma said straight out.

"What do we do...there's no place safe?" Akane asked.

"Well...your sisters already heard us in the showers the other day," Ranma said. He got the glint in his eye.

"You're not suggesting that...?" Akane asked startled.

"I'm not meaning to kill the mood...plus, I did hear you talk about what happened...quite happily," Ranma answered.

"Well, if you want to do it," Akane returned.

"Listen," Ranma said. "You don't have to do any thing you don't want to do."

That actually made Akane think things through. Ranma though was half-joking. He did figure that Ryoga would try to peek. Ranma sat down and wiped the sweat on his brow. Of course, it was a bit too hot. Akane decided that a change of scenery was needed. She had Ranma get dressed and they went to a very lush garden, where there was a small shed. It was a lot cooler there than was at the buildings near the springs. Their stomach growled, which was a signal for dinner time. Akane took note and brought him back. Everybody gathered at the table. There were four disappointed faces. Ranma fast figured out what they tried to do. He didn't let on that he fast figure things out. Ukyo and Shampoo both were in better spirits. They went back to their room to get ready for what they wanted to do tomorrow night. Ukyo spoke up breaking the silence.

"How is everybody enjoying the springs?" Ukyo asked.

"It's actually quite relaxing," Mousse answered.

"It's really fun," Ranma said. "We should do this again next year."

"Hey I'm not opposed to that," Kodachi said smiling.

"It actually is a lot quieter," Ryoga remarked.

"Yeah, there's no psychotics here," Nabiki added bluntly.

"You did plan it that way," Ranma returned.

"Well, dad didn't like the idea," Nabiki said. "Plus...Mr. Saotome and Happosai would have caused too much problems."

"Don't forget about that idiot brother, and father of mine," Kodachi snapped.

Everybody at the table agreed that the people who didn't need to be there would have ruined everything. After that, the dinner was actually a pleasantly quiet affair. Nobody talked, but there was some excitement. Ranma and Akane took their time, as Ryoga, Mousse, Nabiki, and Kodachi continued to plot to see some action. After the meal, they were all dismissed to the springs, or to the recreational grounds. It was late, and Ranma decided he was going to go to a different room. Unlike the room overlooking the springs, or even his own assigned room...this one over looked the lush garden. It also was a lot cooler, and the breeze just killed the humidity. Akane she looked and smiled as she came up behind Ranma.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Akane asked.

"I figured we both don't have to sneak around," he said.

"Did you remember to...?" Akane asked.

"I remembered," Ranma said. "In fact that's the first thing we did on our rest stop here."

"Wow, you came prepared," Akane said taking the package of fresh condoms from Ranma.

"I'm not willing to become a father just yet," Ranma made clear.

"We're on the same page," Akane said smiling.

She did bring Ranma into a kiss holding him close. He returned the kiss. They didn't know that the hopeful four were there. Kasumi and Hinako both decided to call it a night and get some rest. They wanted to take in some of the sights of the garden in the morning. Ukyo and Shampoo also called it a night. They had a full and busy day. Ukyo was going to get intimate with Shampoo tomorrow. As for Ranma and Akane, it was starting. Ranma did take off his top and he smiled. This time the hopeful four were quiet. They were both too into what was going to happen under the full moon. This time, the hopeful four didn't take any chances as the watched. Little did they know...this was going to be a night they weren't going to forget.


	10. Going all the way Part 2

Cat's Eye View: Going all the way Part 2

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

The very next morning...it was of an awkward silence in both of the dorms. Ranma knew Ryoga and Mousse listened in with Kodachi and Nabiki. However, he also knew they enjoyed the show. Ryoga was blushing. He had never saw anything like that. Mousse had been close before, but not that close. With what they did on the girls...they can't brag exactly about what they did. However, that wasn't going to stop Ranma from finding out what they did in the first place. He knew that Mousse and Ryoga were about beet red. He decided he was going to talk to them when they next got into the springs later on. There were a lot of activities to do, including going out to the gardens. They got dressed back up in their street clothing, as it would have been a little dangerous to go out into the gardens with what they were wearing. Ultimately, as Ranma was dressed, he decided to confront Ryoga and Mousse.

"So did you get the idea on peeking in on us on your own?" Ranma confronted.

"We did," Ryoga answered as honestly as he could. The only thing he could remembers was what happened on his end after.

"Ranma...well..." Mousse tried to speak, "we had no idea it would work out like that."

"We figured out you peeked in on us," Ranma said.

"I feel bad that we did spy on you," Mousse said remorsefully.

"Whatever," Ranma said, "it seems that I wasn't the only one who had to help clean up."

"We were that bad?" Ryoga asked.

"If you wanted to get with Nabiki and Kodachi, you probably should have asked them," Ranma explained. He didn't know the circumstances.

"Wait! That's not like that!" Mousse and Ryoga protested.

"Well, what _is_ it about?" Ranma pressed.

"Let's face it," Mousse lamented. "It isn't Ranma who's a perverted bastard."

"It's us," Ryoga said putting his head down.

"You two really are weird you know that," Ranma said smiling.

"Though tell us something..." Mousse said collecting himself.

"Oh it was enjoyable," Ranma said. He took off his shirt to reveal the cat scratches.

Mousse and Ryoga recoiled when they remembered that part. Ranma did take a shower, and put an ointment on his back. He knew that it would come back to haunt him. The marks were there and prominent. The two decided it would be wise not press Ranma on what happened that night...or to bring it up again. While they were getting ready...the girls' side was just as awkward. However, Akane had the same attitude that Ranma had. It really didn't matter if they watched them. Shampoo and Ukyo both were clueless as to what was going on. If anything, they were the only two that actually went to bed quite early. Kasumi and Hinako also were clueless as to what happened. They spent some more time in the springs, and did a little star gazing. They did ultimately went to bed early after they finished their baths. Kodachi and Nabiki...they knew what happened. They too had their own little "session" outside of the room. Ukyo looked and saw both of them blush. She was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Okay you two...what happened?" Ukyo asked concerned.

"Yeah...you've both been awkwardly quiet for a long time," Kasumi returned.

"Well...we did see Ranma and Akane..." Kodachi started.

"We know," Akane said, "we noticed your hair in the doorway."

"Did you spy on them?" Hinako asked.

"We did," Nabiki said. "It was very wrong...but..."

"Let me guess," Shampoo started, "you couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Nope...that actually was...sexy," Nabiki answered back.

"I'm a little disappointed," Hinako said.

'I can see why,' Shampoo thought with her back to the group, rolling her eyes.

"We probably should have came and watched just as well," Kasumi said bluntly.

This did catch everybody off guard. Shampoo also didn't even expect this from Kasumi. Ukyo was wondering of Dr. Tofu was even _trying_ to make an effort with her. Akane righted herself, and she couldn't help but smile. She continued to finish getting dressed since they were going to spend some time in the gardens. After everybody was dressed, they met in the lobby. The Attendant she was there fully dressed. She led them to the gardens. There were a lot of beautiful flowers and plants there. The group did keep a watch out for anything that could get their unexpected attention. There were no poisonous or dangerous plants.

"Well, this is very beautiful," Akane said smiling.

"I wish we had something like this back in the city," Ranma remarked.

"These gardens have been well kept up for hundreds of years," The attendant said proudly. "My family has prided ourselves on these when we acquired this land back in the 1500's"

"Your family owned this land for this long?" Mousse asked surprised.

"Of course," the attendant said, "our hot springs up through 1900 were our secondary business..."

"Oh my, the primary business was hospitality," Kasumi answered.

"Yes," she continued, "we were a whorehouse briefly during World War II."

"This place has a lot of history," Mousse remarked.

"Here we are the clearing," the attendant said smiling. "Come on into the tea house."

The group followed her into the tea house. There was a breakfast waiting for everybody. First they blessed the food, and then they waited for their hostess to sit down. They sat down, as her daughter came and bowed. This breakfast was something that was a quiet affair, as they didn't want to make a scene. Ukyo now knowing what she wanted to do later tonight was going to make her plan. Of course, she now had to deal with something of an extra layer. She didn't want anybody to peek in on her. While Ranma and Akane ultimately did get satisfaction, Ukyo...she wasn't exactly enamored with the idea of anybody peeking in on her, or Shampoo. Shampoo looked and she noticed the look on Ukyo's face. She was hiding her true fear, to not offend the hostess. After all, this woman who attended the springs actually owned the property. She also didn't want to be rude. Everything went without incident, but Ranma was going to get a surprise conversation after breakfast. The attendant took Ranma aside. She knew what they did. She also knew what the hopeful four did. He got a feeling in his stomach that that he'd get yelled at.

"I already knew what you did last night," she said bluntly.

"I hope we didn't break any rules," Ranma said nervously.

"You didn't," she said. "You're polite and cleaned up after you did your deeds."

"Wait a second," Ranma started, "I have a feeling that you knew before hand what was going on."

"That's right," she said. "After all, Nabiki insisted there be spots where the tension could be released."

"We're definitely coming back here next year," Ranma said smiling.

"Trust me, you're not the only young people to have sex here," she said smiling.

Akane came as the woman smiled. She had stories of her own shenanigans from back in the day. She did tell Ranma of the one time in college where things really were wild. Akane blushed, as Ranma was stunned. What the hopeful four did was mild compared to what Ranma heard. Akane realized that it was life. Once they left the tea house they were free to explore the lands their leisure. They all were issued maps to get back to the main resort/springs area. Kodachi and Ryoga left and paired off. Nabiki took a larger group with her. Ukyo and Shampoo split off to their own way in the gardens. Ukyo still was a bit stunned and embarrassed. Shampoo did remember what she did in the movie theater prior a few weeks ago. She decided she wanted to see how...risky she could get. However, the nearest movie theater was two and a half hours from here...and it would take a miracle...or a not-caring chaperone to take them.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Ukyo asked Shampoo.

"Oh...I was thinking about what we should do tonight," Shampoo answered happily.

"Well, I do hope nobody peeks in on us when we...you know..." Ukyo blushed.

"We can deal with it in our own way," Shampoo declared.

"You actually _want_ people to peek in?" Ukyo asked.

"Of course! There was a lot of that in the Amazon village!" Shampoo answered honestly.

"Wait...did you...?" Ukyo asked.

"Well...my left hand got tired after a while," Shampoo blushed.

Ukyo got the information she needed. Shampoo still was inexperienced. With all the times she tried to get with Ranma, she just couldn't close the deal. Shampoo hasn't been able to close the deal even on her own. Ukyo was the same way. There was something they needed to do, to really make it enjoyable. They knew they were going to have sex. They just didn't know how it'd turn out. They did randomly walk into Ranma and Akane who held hands. These two really were a lot closer now. They smiled and called their friends over. Ranma smiled when they happened to come across the pair.

"Hey, enjoying yourselves?" Ranma asked.

"We are!" Shampoo said excitedly.

"This really has been a great trip so far," Ukyo returned.

"Well, it's only been one day, but we're already making plans to come back next year," Akane returned.

"I have a question," Ukyo started. "When you and Akane...was there tension?"

"There was no stress," Ranma said. "The first time we tried to do it, we abandoned those plans until we found a spot."

"It certainly was better than that garden shed we found," Akane remarked.

"That's true," Ranma stated. "You both have to be calm, collected, and comfortable."

"Knowing the hopeful four...they probably will look in on you too," Akane joked.

"To be honest," Ranma started. "I probably would have peeked in too."

"Ranma," Akane started, though she imagined her and Ranma peeking in, "that actually is true."

"Could you imagine if you and Ryoga were dating?" Ranma asked.

"You'd watched that if that'd happened?" Akane asked surprised.

"I would," Ranma said honestly. "If Nabiki was involved..."

"Wow," Akane said surprised, and amused at the same time, "Come to think of it...I think Kasumi would have been totally into it."

Ranma laughed. He couldn't imagine Kasumi being into that. Shampoo laughed. She had an image of Kasumi serving tea and snacks to everybody before hand. Ukyo had the same image and she started laughing. Ranma and Akane made their way back to the resort. Ukyo and Shampoo followed. After a while everybody was back there. Ranma and Akane decided they were going to go into the baths. They were segregated but it would provide some relaxation. Ukyo on the other hand, she was looking for the latest movie listings. She frowned because a lot of the movies would be in progress by the time she and Shampoo would get there. She looked over and saw Kasumi. She really did want to be helpful.

"Oh, are you looking for a movie?" Kasumi said.

"I am...they're all going to be in progress when we get there," Ukyo frowned.

"It won't be a problem if we leave early," Kasumi offered.

"Kasumi you're the best!" Ukyo squealed in appreciation.

"Though, I think there's another theater in town that has late movies," Kasumi mentioned.

"I actually want to take Shampoo to dinner first, and then the moves," Ukyo declared.

"That's not a problem...we can make the 7:30 showing if we leave after lunch," Kasumi said.

"That means we'll be back on the grounds by 11:30 after the film," Ukyo noted.

"Are you planning something?" Hinako asked.

"Just going to take myself, Ukyo, and Shampoo to the movies in town," Kasumi answered.

"Well, that leaves me out...I still have to watch over everybody," Hinako said.

"Don't worry, you can go tomorrow night."

"You will have to go into your adult form...if late movies are your kind of thing," Ukyo warned.

"I know," Hinako said sadly.

Kasumi knew Hinako did want to go out, but they couldn't do so right this minute. She went to check up on everybody who was behaving themselves. A couple of hours later, Kasumi called for Ukyo and Shampoo. They made sure to bring a lot of money for gas, food, and movie tickets. Kasumi was waiting as they made their way to her. They would be back before the Attendant would call it a night...and it would be difficult to get back in. Kasumi decided to have her phone card to call ahead if something were to happen. After they went to the van, and made their way to town. They made it to a diner, and took their seats. Ukyo was still wondering on what movie to see. She found a movie with an interesting title.

"Hey I think we should see this," Ukyo suggested.

"That sounds better than that romance comedy we saw on our first date," Shampoo agreed.

"Well, I hope it's good," Kasumi said.

"I just don't know how long it's been out," Ukyo warned. "We may have an empty theater situation."

"That's fine by me," Shampoo said happily.

The server came to get their food orders. They did make their orders. Their backs were to the rest of the crowd who were there. Once their food arrived, they ate happily. Ukyo was very excited about how things may turn out. Shampoo was very excited, but also very nervous. Kasumi was there just for the ride. They finished their meal and paid up. They found that they had a lot of time left. They decided to go window shopping. They didn't spend their money, and the walking around would help out. Shampoo and Ukyo looked and saw things that they would get on their way back home from the trip (if it was still available of course). They arrived a couple of hours to the movie theater. However...it didn't register to Ukyo that this was one of those theaters that were...adult oriented. Once the three took the seats...Ukyo blushed. The same situation as before happened. This theater was empty because this movie's been out for quite a while. Kasumi also blushed.

"I didn't think this one through," Ukyo said. "I didn't think this theater would be an adult theater."

"We'll make it work," Shampoo said smiling.

"Let's go take our seats," Kasumi urged.

The two went to go take their seats. Kasumi took a seat off center, but behind Shampoo and Ukyo. The two lovers sat down and held hands. They watched intently as the first scene came up...this was wild considering what they've heard from Akane earlier in the day. However, this time it was Shampoo who was a little bit timid. It didn't matter. This movie was going to lead into something that neither one would ever forget. They still had to consider Kasumi was right behind them, so if they wanted to do something they'd have to be discreet about it. Otherwise, everything would be blown wide open.


	11. Halftime

Cat's Eye View: Halftime

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

The next morning, it was now a different dynamic. Ranma and Akane both consummated their relationship, as did Ukyo and Shampoo. Hinako and Kasumi both had fun as well. The hopeful four, also had their own experiences. That is...this was something they all had wanted. A vacation away from the din of the city. It turned exciting the first two days here. They would be here until Saturday morning. In the springs, Ranma was smiling. He and Akane did get on last night. Mousse and Ryoga came in. They didn't do anything last night. If anything they were in town about the same time, and came in rather late.

"Hey you finally decide to show up," Ranma said enjoying himself.

"I know," Ryoga said. "It's kind of my fault."

"Nah, it was mine," Mousse said. "I didn't account for how much a cab would cost...though..."

"You're going to owe Nabiki till the end of time," Ranma said bluntly.

"I will, but I get paid when I get back so it's all good," Mousse said.

"So did you and Akane...?" Ryoga started.

"We did...you were gone so we went for it." Ranma answered.

"Um well," Mousse started, "I think I might be interested in Nabiki."

"Well...she'll try to drain your wallet dry," Ryoga warned.

"True, but she's actually a very interesting person," Mousse mused.

"Then ask her out already," Ryoga chided.

"Well, if it works out you might be a _possible_ son-in-law," Ranma teased.

"Hey now let's not get far ahead!" Mousse protested.

"What about you Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"I think Kodachi just need the same kind of Love that Ukyo and Akane are getting," Ryoga answered.

"I can't argue with that," Ranma said. "It's the same for Nabiki."

"I wonder something," Mousse said in a solemn mood. "What was the Tendo sisters' mother like?"

Ranma sat there in the springs with Ryoga pondering that very question. They haven't met the late Mrs. Tendo. Ranma looked to the skies. He'd had loved to gotten to know her. On the girls' side, Akane heard _that_ part of the conversation and she too looked up at the sky. The others saw. The Tendo sisters knew what was going on. The rest didn't. Shampoo looked over to Akane and she decided to break the ice. She couldn't let her friend be sad at all.

"What's the matter?" Shampoo asked.

"Well, Ranma and the boys talked about my mother," Akane said softly.

"Oh, that's right," Nabiki said softly. "Mom died before they came into our lives."

"Oh dear," Hinako said softly.

"That's right," Ukyo spoke up. "You know, Akane...I think we all would have loved to meet your mother."

"Thanks," Akane said smiling, "it was something I wish I'd been more open about."

"Don't worry about it," Nabiki said. "I think mom would have liked Ranma."

"I think so too," Kasumi said. "Now let's not get down in the dumps!"

The girls all were comforted. It still was a thought that still was egging Ranma on. After, he came out and he was already dried off. He was in his room getting dressed to go to the gardens, when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and he was surprised to see Nabiki there. She wasn't there to scam money from him, or to take advantage. She was genuinely concerned about Ranma. He was very much taken when she was already fully dressed. He started to speak up, but Nabiki stopped him.

"It's okay," she said. "Akane said it's okay."

"You feel like taking a trip to the gardens?" Ranma asked.

"I do actually," Nabiki said.

"Great, then let's get going," Ranma returned.

"We do have a lot to talk about Ranma," Nabiki warned. "Trust me...it's something that we have to do."

"Akane must have heard my conversation with Ryoga and Mousse," Ranma guessed.

"She did, well...part of it anyway."

Ranma lead Nabiki out to the gardens. It was a long trek, but it was doable. Ranma passed the tea house, and he found a bench. Nabiki smiled. She knew she couldn't do much but to talk. They sat down, and looked at the birds flying. It was very nice. Ranma and Nabiki kept their distance, because they didn't want to cause problems. Also they both knew that if they did anything dumb...Akane would lose trust in the both of them. It would hurt her beyond deeply. Ranma broke the silence as best he could. He felt it was his duty to actually let spill the first part of the conversation about Mousse. Well, Akane looked at him and smiled.

"I already know about Mousse," Nabiki said.

"He's been talking to you huh?" Ranma asked.

"He has," she answered, "he's a goofball, but he's actually quite kind when you get to know him."

"He is," Ranma said, "when he's not over sexed, or angry."

"True, though...I should apologize for..." Nabiki started.

"It's okay," Ranma said. "I'm pretty sure if it hadn't you'd not given Mousse a second thought."

"Ranma, about my mother...would you really had liked to had met her...while she was alive?"

"I would have loved to," Ranma said. "It seems like she was a good influence on everybody."

"She was," Nabiki said.

"I know this may sound silly, but do you think this trip is your mother's way of making everybody happy?"

"I actually like the way you thinking," Nabiki said smiling. "I actually have an old picture of my mom in my wallet."

She took it out, and Ranma smiled. The late Mrs. Tendo was very much a lovely woman. Ranma now figured out why the three acted the way they did. They really didn't have much guidance from Soun when she passed away. He did try his hardest, but he still was grieving. He realized that Mr. Tendo would never get over her death. He also knew she'd be pretty upset if he didn't learn to live life again. That part, however, was starting to take shape since Ranma and Akane started teaching classes at the dojo. Ranma asked Nabiki everything he could about Mrs. Tendo. Nabiki was very truthful. After Ranma had a thought that he hadn't thought about before. Kasumi picking up the slack.

"You know...I think Kasumi is carrying on the kindness of Mrs. Tendo," Ranma stated.

"You're right," Nabiki said. "I have a lot to learn though."

"So do I," Ranma said. "It's the first time I've actually had a _stable_ relationship...without the fighting, and without the death."

"We all have a lot to learn, so we'll have to make the best out of it," Nabiki said.

"That assumes if you learn from it, you'll profit," Ranma smiled and joked.

"Maybe," Nabiki said, "how would you like me to sell sex tapes of you and Akane?"

"I don't think Akane would appreciate that," Ranma returned.

"You're right, she probably wouldn't" Nabiki said.

"You might be my future sister-in-law, so we better really get to know each other," Ranma warned.

"I think today's the day we'll do that," Nabiki said.

They got off the bench and went back to the resort. Once back there, Mousse was talking with Akane. They were laughing about something. Ranma smiled and greeted them. Ukyo came out with Shampoo. They decided to go to town and pick up some trinkets for those who couldn't; come. Ranma felt it was a good idea. After all, his parents didn't come along, and also it was to placate Happosai if he started to throw a fit. They went to town to go shopping. After, they came back. It felt like this trip had gone way too fast. Ranma wanted to do something on the final night here to commemorate it. It was already half-time, and things were going to be really exciting. He looked over to Ukyo who was smiling and having a good time with Shampoo. Shampoo noticed the puzzled look on his face and got to action.

"Do you want to commemorate this trip?" Shampoo asked.

"I do," Ranma said.

"Maybe we can show our dates a good time?" Shampoo asked.

"Well, I'm hoping to get everybody involved," Ranma said.

"Oh, a commemoration party, I like that," Shampoo spoke up.

"When will this be taking place?" Akane asked she heard everything.

"Hopefully on the last night," Ranma said.

"How about tomorrow night?" Akane asked. "That way we don't have to oversleep on the final day."

"That's a great idea!" Shampoo said impressed.

"If it's a party, I think we can get everything set up," Nabiki said speaking up.

"We can speak to the Attendant about it," Ranma said. "She's helped us out a lot."

Nabiki agreed. She was going to help put on a commemoration party for this trip tomorrow night. Of course they'd need the proper supplies. When they returned back they explained the situation to the attendant. She agreed to let them host the party on one condition. She wanted to celebrate. Naturally they accepted, and things were going to be planned. She agreed to go out to get whatever they needed. It was agreed that there would be no alcohol there. The Attendant and Hinako are the two people who were well above the legal drinking age. This was going to exactly one party that nobody was going to forget.


	12. The End of a trip

Cat's Eye View: The End of a trip (The Long View)

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own Ranma ½. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

The night for the party came by very quickly. Everything was set up in the morning after breakfast. The Attendant wanted to attend after the business concern after the day. There still were a couple of hours to go for the party. Ranma took Akane to a secluded place to where they could have some alone time. Surprisingly, they haven't even tried to play around in the springs. Ranma figured the attendant wouldn't take too kindly to it. They didn't want to be banned for life. Also they did a lot of their own house keeping that made things a lot easier for the crew for when they left. Ranma was outside looking over the forest vistas. He smiled knowing how things were turning out. He really had no idea on how his life would change when He made his choice. That seems so long ago. He remembered the fallout quite well. The red mark from Ukyo's slap had cleared up, but the pain still was there. Ukyo came and she saw Ranma thinking about how things

"Ranma, what's up?" Ukyo asked happily.

"I'm just thinking about things," Ranma answered bluntly.

"Oh, you're thinking about the events up to now," Ukyo returned.

"I am...it's funny how things work out," Ranma remarked.

"It is," Ukyo said. "You know...I learned a lot about myself these past few weeks."

"I think everybody can safely say that," Ranma said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Akane asked. She was with Shampoo.

"We're just looking back at what happened the past few weeks," Ranma answered.

"That was a roller coaster ride, yes?" Shampoo asked.

"It was," Ukyo said.

"Wait a second...how did you and Shampoo get together?" Akane asked.

"I'm in the dark a little bit about myself," Ranma admitted.

"Well, we kind of got close after you made that decision," Ukyo said.

"Yeah...plus we both ended up comforting each other prior," Shampoo admitted.

"That's what Miss Cologne meant when I should keep out of it," Ranma realized.

Ukyo knew what Ranma meant. She of course didn't want things to get worse, but it made a lot of sense. The four continued to talk about the events of the past few weeks. This also included Mousse being quite emotional to nearly getting fired. He has calmed down a lot, and realized there was nothing he could do in this situation. He also realized that even with his brazen behavior sometimes, he still was a good guy. There also was Ryoga who put everything on the line to admit to Akane that he and P-Chan were one and the same. Akane was upset, and disappointed, but realized why he did it. He didn't want to drive her away as a friend at all. Then there was Kodachi, and Nabiki. Those two had taken advantage of Ranma hardcore. When Ranma made his choice it caused Kodachi to back off. Nabiki backed off, only when she found there was zero profit at all from taking advantage of Ranma (or his girl type).

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Ryoga asked.

"Ryoga, you came out here with no assistance?" Ranma asked.

"Nabiki had to tell me to get here," Ryoga answered.

"That's right," Ranma said. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, everybody wondered where you all ran off too," Ryoga answered.

"We needed time to clear our heads," Ranma returned.

"I understand now," Ryoga said.

"We should probably get back before everybody gets worried," Ukyo said serious.

"That's a good idea," Akane said.

While they were coming back to the resort, Kodachi talked with the attendant. She wanted to know if the guys or the girls could have gone into the springs. The Attendant did say that she wouldn't have allowed it under normal circumstances, it could have been done. Kodachi nodded. She decided to go into the men's side. She did see Mouse there soaking. He looked up and saw her get into the springs to see Kodachi get in. He wasn't really surprised. He spoke up rather bluntly.

"So we could have been done this?" Mousse asked.

"We could have," Kodachi said.

"You know...you really are beautiful," Mousse said honestly.

"Really do you think so?" Kodachi asked. "Are you just saying that so you can shoot in my face again?"

"I really mean it," Mousse said. "After all, you deserve to have the same kind of relationship, and companionship, as Ranma and Ukyo."

"That's true," Kodachi said. "I still worry I will drive men away if I don't slow down."

"Listen, you're learning from your mistakes, yes?" Mousse asked straight up.

"I'm learning exactly from my mistakes...but it's hard."

"I never did say it was going to be easy."

"What do I do about it?"

"It's quite simple, just don't simmer on it," Mousse finally said outright. "Besides, you _know_ I can handle your brother right?"

"That's right," Kodachi said.

"There's one thing," Mousse said. "You might want to cut down on trying to drug and kill your enemies."

"Why do you say that?" Kodachi asked. Her tone meant she was ready to drown Mousse right here.

"Trust me on this one," Mousse said. "I _know_ you're a capable martial artist."

She calmed down and knew he was right. She smiled and kissed him softly. Mousse was caught off guard. He didn't think that Kodachi would want to date him. Still, he didn't mind the companionship. He got out of the springs, as did Kodachi. She appreciated it. While they have done some naughty things, this wasn't the time, or place for it. It wouldn't have been the best way to go to a party like that. Later, the time for the party happened. It was actually quite a happy affair. There were jokes exchanged, and stories told. The attendant, she had some more really wild stories from her youth. The party went on until the evening. After...everybody went to their room to pack up. It felt like the vacation was way too short.

"This actually was a fun time," Nabiki said.

"I know," Hinako said. "We should come back here next year!"

"I think everybody connected," Nabiki said.

"That's right," Akane said. "If it weren't for you, we would be stuck in a rut."

"Wait, I helped out with this?" Nabiki asked

"You did," Ranma said. "You're the one who planned this trip."

"Well, I had help, but thanks," Nabiki returned.

Everybody smiled and laughed after that. They were not as uptight as they were prior. Plus the mood change was noticeable among people back home. It actually one was acrimony, but one of actually calm. That carried over here, where the tension finally was gone. They carried on to the party until about 9 p.m. They helped clean up everything they used, to make the work easier for the crew. It felt like that today was something that everybody needed. It was well known that these situations could have been tense. It wasn't tense at all. The groups went to their rooms to rest. They knew they would have to leave tomorrow afternoon. It was something they didn't want to end. Ranma couldn't sleep. He left to go out to the balcony, where he ran into Akane.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep either?" Ranma asked.

"I couldn't...it's hard to..." Akane answered.

"We're used to sleeping with each other, instead of with others."

"I wish we could just cuddle for the night," Akane said.

"Come on," Ranma said. "If the guys have a problem, it's on them."

Akane accepted Ranma's offer and came into the room quietly. They were able to fall asleep separated, but it started to become unbearable. Ukyo and Shampoo had the luxury since they were constantly together. They fell asleep on the futon holding each other close. It was no more than what they wanted, and no less of what they wanted. Mousse and Ryoga woke up, and they saw Akane. They shrugged it off, and decided to go back to sleep. While they decided they were going to get to sleep, they figure it wasn't worth it. Not because of getting kicked out, but because they still had a natural fear of Hinako if she gets cranky. However, Nabiki and Kodachi came and snuck in and slept with the boys. They were more willing to take the chance, since they couldn't sleep either. The very next morning, Ranma did wake up, and he saw how things worked out. He quietly yawned, and waited up for Akane. When she woke up, she saw him smiling.

"Good morning," Akane said with a smile.

"Good morning, lovely," Ranma said with a smile.

"Well, we have to leave today," Akane said a bit disappointed.

"I know," Ranma said. "We will have plenty of time to plan out for the rest of our lives."

Akane was stunned. She didn't know what he had planned. She knew exactly that he wouldn't be taking the chances of playing with her emotions. She helped Ranma clean up. Next door, meanwhile, Ukyo and Shampoo both woke up yawning. They enjoyed the trip and were a lot closer. Ukyo and Shampoo both still wished to get married, but it felt like this still was a dream. Ukyo decided she was going to do something about it. She took Shampoo outside of the room, and was very serious. The purple-haired Amazon was not exactly to sure on what was going on. She assumed the worse when Ukyo spoke up.

"What does Amazon law say for two girls getting married?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh...I have to check with great-grandma for that one," Shampoo said blushing.

"That's not a problem," Hinako said. Nabiki was sure to give her the translated copy of the Amazon law.

"Whoa! You scared me!" Shampoo squealed surprised.

"I'm sorry about that," Hinako said. "You both can get married under Amazon law, it's right here!"

Sure enough Hinako was correct. It was in big red letters. Ukyo and Shampoo hugged each other happily. They hurried and packed their things. They would have to work out the details but it wouldn't be too difficult. After, everybody met up for the final breakfast. It was something that wasn't a somber event...it was actually the beginning. Ranma knew what he was going to do. He actually saved up to get something for Akane. He broke out the engagement ring causing Akane to nearly take him right there. Ukyo knew that she would eventually have to do this, but for now...she also knew she had to continue to build up a relationship with Shampoo. Ukyo also thought about it and decided to take it very slow. Ranma and Akane had put in way too much work and time.

"What are you thinking about?" Shampoo asked.

"Maybe we should take things slower," Ukyo said. "We need to put in that much time and work in our relationship."

"That's a good idea," Shampoo said. "We should have fun."

"I like that a lot," Ukyo said holding Shampoo's hand.

After breakfast, the crew packed all of their things away, and made the five-hour trek back. They did make sure they had everything. It ended up starting out as something very rocky, but the pieces fell into place. Nobody knew what the future held. However, they knew they would be together. Ranma looked out of the window now thinking about his future. He knew that being with Akane actually made hi want to work _harder_ to improve himself. That is the kind of person he realized she was. Akane likewise felt the same way about Ranma. They had their fights, but also she too had started to improve on herself. Ukyo, while she was angry at Ranma for making his choice, she and Shampoo connected in a way they didn't think they would. As for Shampoo, she calmed down a lot since then. She was very upset when Ranma made his choice; however...she helped Ukyo out, and decided to date her. It was a long journey to get to this point. It will be a longer journey to stay at this point.


End file.
